Twisted PathsHEAVEN
by Rae-Ra
Summary: Magic, Msytery, friendship, assasination plots...and a destiny which will determine the fate of nations.Fye, Kuro, Touya, Sakura, Yuuko and many more appear in this story...A school, XSA, under Yuuko herself!Chpt5 in!Mokona appears!D charas gets in2 a due
1. Prologue: It All Started

A/N: This is a semi fanfiction. The main characters are all mine including some places. Hope you all could give this story a chance and read it. Critic if u must and however much you please, Correct me if I'm wrong and however much you please, Compliment…if you have any (hehe). I welcome suggestions and all. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own not CLAMP works, I own not Symphonia and all the other water bottle inspired kingdoms, I own not Nuriko and her(in this story, she's a her, if that makes sense) gang from Fushigi Yuugi. And I didn't know Aion was an anime character when I wrote this thing so I own him too. Hahahahahahaha. Sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

In the kingdom of Symphonia, there was much peace, happiness and prosperity. King Aion loved the people and the people, in turn, loved the King. It was a very peaceful kingdom and it was located at the centre of the world, which made it the most prosperous kingdom of all. Being in the centre of the world, traders and travellers flocked to Symphonia. It was the envy of every power hungry and money minded ruler.

There were four other kingdoms besides Symphonia. They were Evian, Perrier, Spritzer and Remive. The King of Perrier, King Rier was a very greedy man and had a hunger for power. It was even more troubling for King Aion when an assassin was sent to assassinate him and his family. Thankfully, his faithful general was able to injure the assassin before the royal family and the King himself came to harm but they were unable to question the man for he was shot by a poisoned arrow the moment he was seized and close to death. The people of Symphonia had assumed the assassin was sent by Perrier and was an inexperienced one but, the King's troubles were not over. A month later, news had arrived on the shores of Symphonia. The traders from Evian brought word that Perrier was collecting young men to be trained as soldiers. King Rier had declaimed that this was for safety measures only but the Symphonian advisors to the King Aion thought otherwise. It was most likely that King Rier was preparing for battle, for a war against Symphonia. The King Aion was very much worried for this. He had not the heart to do the same as the King of Perrier and call out to all able-bodied men and young boys to be sent for infantry training. The soldiers he had were insufficient to defeat Perrier's. Perrier was the biggest and the strongest kingdom.

Now, King Aion had a daughter by the name of Caerie, Princess Caerie and a son, Prince Caederye. He loved them dearly and did not want them to witness a war. Neither did he want his people to see blood being shed in his kingdom. What about his Queen? She was expecting too. So, he depended on his only hope: the prophecy. It was prophesied that when the kingdom of Symphonia was in danger, the Guardians of Symphonia would appear to help them. There were three Guardians and each possessed different powers and magic. There were also three magical stones. They were prophesied to be the source of the awakening and power for the Guardians, one for each three. When the Oracle prophesied its location, King Aion had a search for the stones. To no avail, it was never found. The Oracle then told the King that the stones call out only to its masters and will not be found by another.

A week after King Aion's decision to depend on the Guardians to appear, the Queen gave birth to a set of twins. A prince and a princess. The girl was named Chrenie and the boy, Chrenae. Princess Caerie was seven and Prince Caederye, six. King Aion was rejoiced to have another son and another daughter.

A few days after the birth of the twins, the King's scouts brought back news that soldiers bearing the Perrier emblem had attacked Myrie, south of Symphonia. Fortunately, the villagers together with the soldiers located at Myrie fought bravely against the Perriern soldiers. Many of the villagers were injured and a few died in the fight. King Aion was astounded. He did not think Rier would really attack them. King Aion was not a fool. HE would have to take safety measures and set up their defence. He would rather give his people infantry training as a defence for themselves and for their motherland than sit and moan about his people being peaceful and not being able to fight. He acted quickly. Women and children were taught how to defend themselves while the men were given infantry training. The old were taught the ways to defend themselves and what not. Meanwhile, King Aion had a best friend, Jwett who was the King of Spritzer.

They had gone to university together in Symphonia Prynsverty in the earlier days when they were just fine young princes. After their graduation, they had kept in touch even after they became King. King Aion set out to Spritzer to ask for help from his best friend. He was welcomed graciously by King Jwett. King Jwett had been very much worried for his friend. News had gotten round that a part of Symphonia had been attacked. "It comes from being King of the centre of the world," said King Jwett jokingly.

King Jwett did not refuse King Aion's request for help. "Take my soldiers, if you wish," he chuckled. "But, you may call me selfish; I cannot send my entire army to Symphonia back with you. My country needs to be protected too."

King Aion agreed. However, it was a few days journey to Symphonia from Spritzer and it worried King Aion that the Spritzern army would not reach Symphonia in time. King Jwett guessed the dilemma." Tell you what, you take young Plont with you and fifty men back with you. Young Plont here is one of our best archers. You can trust him."

Young Plont who was standing at the side of King Jwett flushed at the King's compliment. "You can tell. He won't even leave me when I'm talking to my old friend here," chuckled King Jwett.

Plont flushed a deeper red at the King's statement. "Your Majesty, your safety is my only main concern and it is my duty."

King Aion laughed jovially at this young boy. He was a loyal fellow, but it was not right. "Jwett, as you have said. Plont _is_ young. He's barely seven by the looks of him," said King Aion, looking at the thin boy.

"Your Majesty, I'll be eight next week and I am the best archer here," said Plont.

"Jwett, I can't send a boy who's hardly reached manhood to war!"

King Jwett laughed. "I didn't ask you to take Plont with you to war. I only ask you to take him with you back to Symphonia. Can you not tell? He's a Symphonian,"

King Aion stared at his friend. King Jwett laughed even louder while Plont flushed more and more by the minute. King Jwett then sent Plont away to fetch them some wine. In Plont's absence, King Jwett told his friend what was on his mind. "Aion, you have a family to think of. I have no children but you have two, no, you have four now, don't you? I'm terribly fond of Plont and I think of him as my very own son. But, he is not meant to stay here all his life looking after me and Jenn."

Queen Jenn was King Jwett's wife and Queen of Spritzer. "He may be eight but he needs to broaden his world. I've wanted to send him there but I kept telling myself I couldn't because he was too young and giving myself all sorts of excuses. So I made an oath, should and when you come, I'll send him back with you. He needs to see his homeland or forever be a stranger there."

King Aion looked at King Jwett sadly and said," My dear friend, he can stay with you a little longer. When it's time and you're ready, I'll be more than happy to come here to take him back to Symphonia."

"No, he must go. His destiny and fate lies in the place where he was born."

"Jwett, my land might be about to face war. Surely, you do not want to send him there just yet."

King Jwett looked at his friend gravely. The laughter had gone from his eyes. "No, he must go. Take him. Jenn and I will visit him and he will always be welcomed back here."

There was a moment of silence. Neither spoke. Then, King Jwett broke the silence. "The Oracle had informed me that Rier would not attack so soon. Plont, being the best archer will be able to protect your family. He is a brave lad. But there is nothing we can offer him here. I've consulted our Oracle. Plont will love it more there than here. Please promise me you will take him like your own son. He will not be a burden, I promise you that."

King Aion smiled. "You have always excelled at debating. Of course, I'll treat Plont like my own son. I'm touched that you would put him under my care. He is a fine lad. I thank you for the soldiers as well."

At that moment, Plont arrived with a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"What are friends for? We've been at it for so long too. I know you don't like war, but when it comes to defending your country, you'll have to sacrifice your dislikes, Aion," said King Jwett. "I do not want you sending Plont's corpse back, you hear me, Aion. Please take care of him there. As well as your family and yourself. Those are my only requests for my old friend."

Plont was very much against the King's decision of sending him away but accepted the given duty. Spritzer was unlikely to be attacked. There were other strong warriors anyway. Never did he think he would not be going back to stay. Before leaving Spritzer, King Jwett made some signs to King Aion. No one knew what it meant because they were coded signs created by Jwett and Aion in their schooling days. King Aion nodded. He understood.

King Aion had left Symphonia for Spritzer for almost a week with his most trusted advisor and a few soldiers. Upon arriving back at Symphonia, the King was flooded by his advisors to hear upon the reports. Training was still being held and the Symphonians did not object. They were understanding people. Shelter was being provided in Myrie for the people who lost their homes in the fight but there were not many damages on people. After the defeat at Myrie, Perrier had not attack since their last attempt. King Aion breathed a sigh of relief. He would be more worried if more of his people were injured or more homes were destroyed.

Six and a half years later, Perrier started to attack from Kyrrie, the nearest town to Aien. The objective was obvious. King Rier had decided to attack the King and his family first instead of common villagers and soldiers. Aien was the capital of Symphonia and it was where King Aion and the rest of the Royal Family stayed. The people were already prepared for war and so were the other fifty Spritzern soldiers. They were ready.

Plont was not going to be sent to battle, fourteen he may be, King Aion decided. However, what King Aion had not expected was the massive number of soldiers King Rier had sent to Symphonia. When news came that Perriern ships were fast approaching Symphonia from north, south, east and west, King Aion was shocked and afraid. If he combined the trained men and his soldiers, he would have approximately an army of eight hundred. By the look of it, the scouts said there would be about two thousand and possibly even more. King Aion ordered Young Plont to stay and protect the Queen and his family. Plont looked back at the Royal Family he was ordered to protect. Queen Arrys blinked back tears. Twelve-year-old Prince Caederye was looking very grave. Princess Caerie tugged her mother's gown and asked with her tears shining in her eyes, "Where is Father going?"

Her mother would not answer. She only stared at her husband walking away from them while holding the six-year-old twins' hand in each of hers. Princess Caerie was thirteen and she was frightened by the rushed surroundings around her. The palace and the city had never been so rushed and full of screams. King Aion stopped at the doorway and looked back. He shouted to Princess Caerie," Princess! Don't cry; stay strong. Father will be back."

To Prince Caederye, "Take care of our family while I'm gone, alright? "

Prince Caederye ran towards his father. He would not cry, yet the tears were there in his eyes, blinding him of the image of his father.

"Father, you will come back, right? "

"Of course, my young prince. I promise you, "said the king.

All of a sudden, the Queen and his children rushed at him and gave him a big hug. He looked shocked but hugged them back. In his heart, he was afraid he would not come back. He gave his family a big smile and left.

Those were his last words to his beloved daughter and son. Princess Caerie cried even more. "Father will be back…" she whispered.

Plont went to the princess and pulled her close to him and patted her. She grabbed hold of him and cried and cried. She was very frightened.

"Plo, I'm scared! I feel like Father's not coming back home," she said softly to him.

Prince Caederye heard her. "Father will come back! He promised!" shouted the prince; the tears were flowing down his cheeks. With that, he ran out of the hall. He couldn't stop the tears. They won't stop flowing. He won't let anyone see him cry.

Princess Caerie's tears wetted the front part of Plont's shirt but he didn't push her away. He held her on and kept patting her head. "It's alright, princess. It's alright," he said consolingly.

He gazed out towards the door the King had just left through. Only the King's orders and the safety of the King's family were stopping him from running out to the King to join him in battle. Plont took out a crinkled piece of parchment. It was given to him from King Aion earlier. It contained instructions on ways of communicating with King Jwett to ask Spritzer to send more soldiers to Symphonia. He could hear the battle cries coming from outside the palace in the city. He had better call King Jwett. There wasn't much time. He gently pulled Princess Caerie up to stand and took her hand. Princess Caerie trusted him and he was her friend. He would have to act quickly. Together, they left the Queen and the twins with the protection of the two soldiers there. HE quickly headed to the King's living quarters. He would have to get back to the Queen and the twins quickly. Can't trust those soldiers to fight properly, thought Plont. He'd have to find Prince Caederye too. More battle cries were heard but this time there was a louder cry. "YOUR MAJESTY!"

Plont gasped and turned to look out of the palace. It couldn't be, he thought.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**A young girl of sixteen years stood in front of two graves, tombstones, whatever you call it. She sighed. "I'm here, Mother, Father."**

**She sat down on the browning grass, facing her parents' graves. The sun was setting and its rays filled the skies with orange lights and coloured the clouds orange as well. A wind swept by, bringing more silence for the girl. **

**Words were engraved upon the two graves. The bigger one was her father's. This was what was engraved upon it:**

King Aion

Respected and Honoured King of Symphonia

Loving Husband

Dearly loved Father

Faithful friend

**The one next to it was her mother's. Upon it, lay these engraved words:**

Queen Arrys,

Respected and Loved Queen of Symphonia

Devoted Wife

Affectionate Mother

Wondrous Friend

**Three years had since passed since the Great War between Symphonia and Perrier. Her father was killed in the war. He fought bravely against King Rier, the king of Perrier. The war had been a weeklong. On the second day of the war, King Aion met King Rier in battle. It resulted in both kings killing each other. A few days later, the Spritzern armies flooded Symphonia and help defeat the Perriern army. The war left both kingdoms without a king. It was said that King Rier had a son, the same age as Prince Caederye. This meant that both kingdoms' successors to the throne were not of age to take over their father's place. After King Rier's death, his Queen took over the throne but sadly, it was not so for Symphonia. Queen Arrys had been so filled with grief over her husband's death that she would neither eat nor drink. She spoke to no one but her children. Yet, even with her children's persuasion to eat, she refused but continued to take care of her children and the kingdom. A month later, she passed away. The eldest of the four children was Princess Caerie who was thirteen and still not of age to take over the throne. So, the Twelve Symphonian Knights took over the ruling till the Princess was of age and the Prince, next.**

**"How are you, Father, Mother? Are you well? Plont's been taking good care of us along with your other advisors and the knights. They're doing a good job in governing our kingdom," she said, slipping a lost strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. **

**She laughed. She stared at her parents' graves for a long time. She blinked back her tears and hurriedly brushed them away. "Father, Mother, don't worry about us. We're all fine. The twins are well and I made sure they are learning in their classes…But, Rye…"**

**The rustling of leaves was heard. The girl looked up from the ground. She cleared her throat. "Rye, if you wish to see Mother and Father, come down from there and pay your proper respects."**

**More rustling was heard but the girl kept her hazel coloured eyes fixed on the graves. She heard the person jumping back to the ground from one of the trees surrounding the graves. The person stood by the tree, unwilling to move nearer to the graves.**

**"Rye, come. It's alright. Mother and Father will not be angry," persuaded the girl, allowing the breeze to sweep through her hair once more.**

**The figure reluctantly moved towards the girl and the grave. It was a boy with wavy black-auburn locks and armed with hazel shape green eyes. He had a black cloak wrapped around his body with the ends of it swishing gently as he walked. His boots made a clinking sound from the chains on them as he strode towards the girl. The metal chain hanging from his black slacks created a symphony with the chains on the boots as he walked. Almost everything on the boy was black. As he reached the girl, he took off his cloak and placed it on the girl's shoulders. The girl thankfully took it and pulled it closer to her body. It was autumn and it was cold. "Thank you, Rye!" she said.**

**"Yea, well, whatever, Rie!" he replied with a grunt and turned to leave.**

**"Caederye, when will you face our parents? They're dead and you don't even wish to face their graves. Father died honourably. Aren't you at least proud of him?" asked the girl as stood up and put her arms round her brother's black clothed body. **

**The boy's expression softened. There was a glint of tear in his eye. "Caerie, you know the reason why I won't face them. They lied to me, I will never forgive them," said fifteen year old Prince Caederye, his eyes watered.**

**"Rye…I missed them so!" said Princess Caerie as she cried behind her brother's clothes.**

**"I know…and…so do I," whispered the young prince into the distance. **

"**Sister Te!! Hammie took my doll!"**

**"No, I didn't! She took MY truck!"**

**"Sister Te! I'm hungry! I wanna eat!"**

**"Sister Te! Sister Te! Look at this!"**

**"Ewww, that's gross!"**

**"Hairy! My button came out!"**

**"What did you call me???" snapped a tall girl with blue sapphire eyes. Her long curly blond hair was tied into a ponytail, its ginger streaks glimmering in the light. Her maroon shirt stood out among the yellow coming from the children crowded around her. The yellow shirts flashed "Sunshine Kindergarten" out menacingly at her face. **

**The little boy pulled out a pout from his little angelic face and repeated his exact words daringly," HAIRY! My button came out!" **

**It wasn't the fact that she hated children. She didn't mind them and she needed money. This job had been perfect for her up till that moment. She was a calm person so she took in a deep breath and put on her fierce look. It usually scared children and got them to be obedient. Children! You have to be firm with them at some point of time. She pulled away some of the children tugging at her shirt and pants. **

**"Toddy, I thank you for complimenting on the fact I have a lot of hair," she smiled at the boy while twiddling her long blond locks. She allowed a moment for the words to sink in.**

**Toddy had not much hair or maybe he had but what hair he had had much been shaved away. The girl had heard about Toddy's hair when she took the job a few months ago. Apparently, he had played with some scissors and cut his lovely hair here and there. There was once when he even poured yoghurt on top of his hair. His parents' efforts to have a son with clean hair were fruitless. Each time, they washed his hair, the next minute it'd be the home of ketchup or whatever he could, get his hands on. **

**Toddy started to pull a long face. It was like he was preparing a long speech in his mind. The blond girl sighed and counted under her breath," Five, four, three, two, one…"**

**"Mummy! Hairy called me baldie!! Mummy!!!" wailed the little boy. Who knew a boy his age could muster so much strength to let out such a scream. **

**"Toddy, stop crying like a baby. Stop that wailing at once!" said the girl harshly.**

**The other children looked at the scene with much interest. They knew Toddy was a mischievous six-year-old. They were often bullied by him. They couldn't wait to see what would become of him. Sister Te was a very nice person but she was just as harsh if they put a toe over the line. **

**Toddy's parents lived just down the road of the kindergarten so it was very convenient for Toddy to be sent there. But too often have they heard Toddy's wails and screams for them. They knew he was a spoilt child thanks to his aunt. Therefore, just like the week before when his cries came round their front door, his mother ignored him. **

**The girl had met Toddy's parents before and knew they would not come until school was over. "Your Mummy's not coming!" said the girl looking at the wailing boy. "Keep quiet and I will let you play with the others. Or else…"**

**"What?" the boy dared while sniffing silently.**

**The girl's eyes stared into the boy's chocolate eyes. "I'll bring you home with me. Your parents have given me permission, I assure you."**

**The boy looked into the sapphire eyes. They weren't lying. "If I'll be a good boy, will Daddy and Mummy come?" sniffed Toddy.**

**"They will. I'll even give you ice cream. How about it? Will you behave?" smiled the girl kindly.**

**Toddy nodded. "Toddy's a good boy, right?" said the girl and wiped off the tears from the boy's face.**

**Hours later, the blond haired girl stood at the gate of Sunshine Kindergarten, waving at the children leaving with their parents. She smiled and took in the fresh evening air. "Bye, Sister Te!" said a happy small voice.**

**She turned around to find Toddy giving her a timid smile. "Goodbye, Toddy!"**

**"This is for you. See you tomorrow!"**

**Toddy handed her a bunch of fresh flowers and took his mother's hand. Toddy's mother gave her an approving smile. The girl looked astounded but she felt warm inside. Another day gone by. **

**"Hariette! There you are! Good job with Toddy. You're a first," said a rather old woman walking towards her.**

**"It was no big deal. You were looking for me, Mrs Paq?" asked Hariette. **

**"Yes, I met the mailman earlier in the afternoon. He had good news with him. I forgot about it in the afternoon," said Mrs Paq giving the girl a rather thick envelope with her name written on it:**

To: Hariette Eisenstaedt

Et Island

Southeast Symphonia

**Hariette gasped. It had arrived. The moment she had been waiting for had arrived. She turned the envelope over. An emblem with the sun and the moon joined inside a star had been stamped at the tip of the envelope. There were wordings on the emblem but it was hard to read under the evening light. Her hands trembled underneath the envelope. **

**"Oh my gosh!" she gasped out.**

**Mrs Paq smiled at the elated teenager. "Congratulations, Hariette. We're very proud of you. Et Island is proud of you," said Mrs. Paq.**

**It was a beautiful evening at Lohii Islands. The leaves on the trees had turned a shade of orange leaving only a few specks of brown and green on it. The grass was staring to brown as well. At the beach, the sun was setting. The ocean was glittering with the sun's orange rays. Lohii Islands was known to be one of the most beautiful islands in Symphonia. The birds were all beginning to fly back to their nests. So were the residents of Lohii Islands. The fishermen were packing up as well. Only two people remain seated on the sandy beach, not leaving, not speaking. They were admiring the beauty of that evening. It was a young girl and a young boy, approximately at the age of fifteen. The boy took up his wooden flute and began playing a tune they both knew so well. The tune brought along a light wind, breezing by leaves of different shapes and colours around them. The girl held out her hand. A single orange leaf with green specks fell gently onto her open palm. She smiled. The boy stopped playing and brushed his long, light brown locks away from his face. It was not very long but neither was it very short. They were held together by a blue bandanna underneath the wavy locks. **

**The two friends stared into each other eyes, wanting the day to never end. The wind swept through the girl's loosely tied long and wavy black hair. She had hazel shaped lavender eyes to match the light purple streaks on her black hair. Lohii Islands were known for their colours but a girl with such appearance was rare, even there. **

**The girl looked away from the boy's eyes. She thought for a moment, smiled, put her own wooden flute to her lips and played. She played and played and played. The boy did not stop her, he only smiled. But, soon, he seemed to stifle a laugh. She stopped.**

**"Amiboshi! Why can't I get it right? I can't call the wind like you do! And stop laughing," she look despairingly at her own flute.**

**She could play the flute melodiously but she could never work the magic of the tune like her friend. Amiboshi burst out laughing at her words. He knew he should stop but he couldn't. **

**"Oh Ally!" he laughed, wiping the tears off his eyes. "Of course, you can't. You don't have the talent like me," he smirked at her.**

**Ally looked at her friend and said, "I can learn."**

**"Course you can."**

**The two friends laughed away as the sun began to disappear from view. "How long do you think we have to wait?" Ally asked.**

**"Maybe we don't have to, I'm sure we'll get it somehow."**

**That was the reason they were sitting there at the beach mainly. They were waiting but it appeared to be late. Ally's stomach gave a rather loud growl. Both friends looked at each other. The girl could not hold the silence any longer. She cried out," I'm hungry!"**

**The boy laughed," When are you not?"**

**"Ami, let's go already."**

**There was a loud flapping of feathers as Amiboshi started to reply. They turned around to find a rather large bird with colourful feathers and a long tail flying towards them. It was carrying two thick envelopes, one tied to its feet and another clamped by the string tied to the envelope by its beak. It descended onto the fine sand beside them, dropped the envelope in its beak, and held out the tied leg. It gave a melodious hum, as if it was trying to tell them it was alright to take the envelope tied to its leg. The boy called Amiboshi knelt next to the bird and untied the thick, yellow envelope. The dark haired girl looked at the second envelope curiously. The one on the sand was hers:**

To: Alexis Virgil

Lohii Islands

Northeast Symphonia

**But whose was it, the second envelope. While she was lost in her thoughts, Amiboshi had stood up with the envelope and gave the bird a pat. The bird gave a long sound and flew off. Amiboshi turned round to face his friend to find her looking very confused. He laughed. "What's the matter with ya?" he asked.**

**"Whose is that?" she asked.**

**He smiled and held up the envelope for her to see. **

To: Amiboshi Fune

Lohii Islands

Northeast Symphonia

**She was speechless. "No way," she said repeatedly. She ran towards him, snatched the envelope from his hands and gasped. Her face had a wide smile. She turned to the light brown haired boy, he was grinning widely. "How…is this real?" stammered Alexis Virgil as she checked to see if it was a prank. She was lost for words.**

**He chuckled and snatched his envelope back. "What? Didn't think I'd make it? And of course it's real, silly!"**

**"But, how…"**

**"You didn't think I'd let you leave far, far away from Lohii Islands so easily, did you?" said he as lifted an eyebrow at her.**

**Alexis looked disappointed. "Oh. So, you're not going there because you want to."**

**He knocked her head lightly. "Course I do. I'm not that silly to waste my time and money going there to study if I don't want to! Unless I'm in love with you or something, then maybe I'd."**

**Alexis gave him a whack on the shoulder. She was so ecstatic with joy that she jumped on him and put her arms around his neck. Amiboshi, not expecting it, fell due to his unbalance. They laughed together on the sand. "That means…I don't have to treat you for dinner tonight!" she said.**

**"What? You promised!" he said shockingly, looking into her lavender eyes.**

**"That was because it was going to be our last dinner together," grinned the fifteen-year-old girl. "What'd Suboshi think?" she wondered aloud.**

**"He knows. I don't keep secrets from my brother," he said, grinning.**

**"He's not going?" she asked with a curious look.**

**"He doesn't have a reason to," was the reply.**

**The girl smiled and stood up. She pulled her childhood friend with all her might. They put their arms over each other's shoulders and walked drunkenly back for dinner, laughing away. **



**It was night already at Sheallen Island. The residents had yet to retire to bed, they were still in the streets, either drinking or dancing or wandering aimlessly. Sheallen Island was famous for its beauty and magic but it was also known to be a party island. People at Sheallen Island had a love for parties and gatherings. They were also competitive people with a sharp tongue though it was often out of humour. While most people were out having a good time, only one person remained at home. A fifteen-year-old girl.**

**She had crimson eyes that reflected her wild side with straight, shoulder length-ed auburn hair that was streaked scarlet to match her personality. Her slender fingers were moving gracefully atop the beautiful organ laid in front of her. They were the cause of the sweet song that was echoing in her empty home. Her hair was wet, as she had just showered. As she played, a musical sound came from inside her mouth. It was obvious she was as a talented musician as a singer. Her family had gone out to celebrate the Moon Festival. The Moon Festival was held every time a full moon approaches to celebrate it's coming. There would be lanterns hung from the strings connecting the lampposts. A bonfire would be held in the middle of the island and folks would dance around the fire. It was a grand celebration.**

**She groaned in boredom as she stood up away from the organ. Her family had insisted on her staying at home due to her having flu. It was nothing serious, but…well, parents! The Moon Festival was one of her favourites too. She was darned bored. Her friends were out celebrating as well of course. Even the old man next door was out. She slammed her fist down on the small table next to the front door in frustration causing all the letters on it to fall. She gave another groan. As she was sorting out the fallen letters on the floor, something else caught her eye. A lost letter was stuck in between the door hinges. The stupid mail carrier was another horrid one out to ruin her life. She gave it a tug but it would not budge. She gave a stronger pull and heard a small ripping noise. She sneezed as dust flew into her face. "Great, now I'm going to get pimples," she grunted as she looked at the thick envelope properly. It had her name written on the front but the envelope had been torn into half though, thankfully, not its contents.**

**She reached for a tissue from the box on top of the table and sat cross-legged on the floor. She sniffed into the tissue and started tearing away the envelope. There was a bunch of papers tied together. She untied it gingerly and gasped at the first page, not believing her eyes. She got in! She knew she was a genius and everything, not to mention very talented but never had she thought she would be chosen. She threw the bunch letters into the air with a whoop of joy and rushed out of the house. She must tell her family immediately. Then, she will have a reason to party! In celebration of her success! **

**The papers were left scattered on the floor among the many other envelopes and bills. This was what the first page of the envelope addressed to Elle Newl:**

**Dear Ms. Elle Newl,**

**We, at XXXHolic Symphonia Academy are pleased to inform you that you are among the chosen ones to be given a place at our academic school. We have received your application and we are sure someone with your capabilities will do well here. The papers enlisted with this letter are instructions for your preparation for the new term starting on the 1****st**** of June. Please bring along this letter for admission into school and as proof of your acceptance into our academy. Please be reminded that you will have to send us a reply as soon as possible should you decline your place here. We look forward to having you here. May you have a safe and comfortable journey here, to Aien, Middle Symphonia. Have a pleasant day.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Kimihiro Watanuki**

**(Slave to the Headmistress, Yuko-san)**

**P.S. Yuko-san here! Watanuki is the Assistant to the Headmistress and I did not make him a slave neither do I have slaves. **

**P.P.S. Watanuki here! She forced me to work for her, you know that?**

**P.P.P.S Yuko-san here! Did not and stop arguing in a school letter to a student! Hope to see you really soon! )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo people! It's been a long while since I uploaded a chapter. Well, I've been busy with stuff and not having internet at home is just crappy. Oh well, when I checked back here though, I was amazed to find I had 282 hits!!! That's really fantastic! Thanks all for reading and thanks for the 2 reviews. Will keep it in mind! Arigato! Kurogane and Fye appears finally appears! As well as Yuko and Watauki. Read on! **

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Again, please review!! Would appreciate it very much!!! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of those fantastic people created by Clamp and Yuu Watase...what I do own is my own group of wacky, grumpy and silly kids. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Rain was pouring down heavily in Aien. Raindrops pelted the pavement, wetting long swishing cloaks, lacy or plain skirts, and even dirty pants. There was hardly anyone in the streets of Aien; everyone was at home, getting warm and toasty. However, there was one person out in the streets, riding on his magnificent steed. His face was concealed by the hood of his long cloak. An old woman in her house peeked through the brown, tattered curtains out of her rusty window, wondering and marvelling at the beauty of this stranger's cloak. It was a thick white cloak with blue markings swivelled together into a pattern on it. The edges of the cloak were rimmed with fur as white as snow. It was not a simple cloak. A long golden staff was strapped to the side of the horse. The staff had amethyst stones at the tip and at the top. The top of it was in the shape of a crescent, in its middle, there was a stone, an amethyst stone. It was an intricate shape. Each corner, each end had a small round purple stone. The rider then took out a golden timepiece. "It's time, my friend. Best make haste now," said the rider to his horse.

He turned to the window where the old woman was peeking through. He gave her a friendly wave and galloped off. He could have been smiling but for the face to be hooded, it was hard to tell. Nevertheless, the old woman was sure of it. "The mage from that school is such a nice boy," said the old woman, lifting a smile. She turned to her daughter. "Don't you think so, Helde?" she asked.

Her daughter smiled. "Yes, Mother. The new term is starting up at that school. I suppose that's the only reason why he'd be out in this weather."

"Are you going back up again this time?"

"Of course, it gives a proper pay and work is enjoyable and comfortable."

"Helde?"

"Mother."

"Can I go up with you?" asked the old woman timidly.

Helde sighed. Her mother had asked this question many times. The last time she brought her mother along with her to work at the school, her mother got lost in the place and created much havoc. The headmistress was forgiving but she had warned her not to repeat her mistake. "No, mother."

"Why not?" the old woman asked sulkily.

"Because. You cannot control yourself when you go up there. Here, I've made some new curtains. Perhaps, these will be to your liking." said Helde. She changed the subject hastily in hopes that her mother would stop asking her the same question every time the new term starts.

"I don't like them." said the woman hurriedly and she looked back out of the window.

Helde was hurt. She had sewn them painstakingly day and night. She pulled out the beautifully sewn curtains from the bottom drawer and held them in the light. It was made with white lace cloth and embodied with small flowers and leaves weaving up from the bottom. It was the embroidery that took her the longest to finish. They were the third she had sewn. "You haven't even seen them," she said.

The old woman glanced at it and returned her eyes back to looking out of the window. "Okay, so it's pretty. Hang it in my room."

Helde smiled. So, her efforts weren't fruitless. She sped off to her mother's room, whistling.

The rain was beginning to thin but the sky was still just as black. There were many people gathered at the Aien Port. Mostly younglings, all shivering under their wet cloaks and drenched coats. Some even took shelter under some nearby trees. Two twin young men with blond hair and a girl were inside a fisherman's house near the port. He had invited them into his warm house in appreciation for their help. They had helped him packed his fish when the rain had started pouring heavily. He had a lot of catch that day, crabs, prawns, fishes and even squids. They were all slippery and hard to pack. Without the three younglings' help, he wouldn't have been able to close his "store". "Here, drink up your hot cocoa. It's freezing out there," said the fisherman's wife.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if I see the school's escort. I wonder who it'd be this year. Last year, it was the ninja. He sure was grumpy," chuckled the old fisherman.

The three people nodded and smiled. They drank their cocoa out of respect. It'd be rude to decline the drink. It was rather chilly anyway.

"Are you sure you want to join the army, Suboshi?" asked the black haired girl.

"Yeah. I gave it some thought. It'd be boring without you two at the island and I've got nothing better to do anyway," answered one of the two young men.

"Suboshi, you have to take care of yourself during your training. If there's anything, you know how to call me," said the other twin.

"I will, Ami. You have to take care of yourself and Ally at the school. You have always been the gentle type. Joining the army would never suit you anyway," said Suboshi with a smile. "Though I think Alexis would be harder to take care of."

"Hey! Well, you're even harder. You always forget to eat," argued the girl called Alexis.

"I think you two are just as hard to take care of. I'm the easiest. In fact, I'm more independent," said Amiboshi proudly.

Alexis leant closer to Suboshi and whispered," Okay, on the count of three, we'll clobber him."

Suboshi look puzzled. "You want us to clobber the fisherman?"

Alexis gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "No, your brother."

Suboshi looked at his puzzled brother and gave him a mischievous look. "Agreed. One."

"Why must you start the counting?"

"Alright, alright, you start."

"One."

Amiboshi look troubled. He gave a weak laugh. "Guys, guys, no need for violence." He gave his brother a stern look and said, "Suboshi, how can you treat your elder brother like this? Where's your respect, man?"

His words were ignored completely by his brother and friend. They smirked at his troubled face. "Two," said Suboshi.

"THREE!" said Alexis as she and Suboshi moved menacingly towards Amiboshi.

However, they were interrupted by loud clopping noises and the whinny of a horse. They stopped. The fisherman laughed at his three young guests and looked out of his window. The rain was stopping and the sun was beginning to reveal itself from its hiding place in the clouds.

"Children, I believe the escort's here to pick you all up now. Best not tardy," said the fisherman as he stood up from his seat.

"So soon?" asked Suboshi.

"Why? Are you going to miss us?" asked Amiboshi with a smirk.

"No. I'm just worried you two are going to be bullied without me there."

The three friends hurried to the door to where the other people were gathered. They turned to the old couple. "Thank you so much for your hospitality," said Alexis as she gave a little bow. She didn't know how else to show her gratitude.

The old woman went back into her house hurriedly and returned with a bag of fish. "Take this, children. From the both of us."

"We cannot accept that. Please. It is your food…your hard work of catching it from the open sea," said Amiboshi.

"No, no. We hardly have company with us who gives us so much laughter and joy. One fish is nothing. Hurry before they leave you. If it's that ninja again, you will never survive him," said the fisherman with another chuckle. That ninja is really a barrel of laughs especially when he is with the mage.

Suboshi took the bag of fish from the old woman. "Thank you, if there's anything we can help, please do not hesitate to ask us."

"Come visit us when you can. That'd be enough," said the old woman with a big smile.

They turned to leave with a smile. The escort was wearing a cloak and his face was hooded. A long staff was strapped to his horse's side. Many people were rushing to him. Suboshi smiled. "Well, you two take care of each other there. If they give weekends off, maybe I'll come to see you two. For now, I have to rush for the registration. What are we going to do with the fish?" asked Suboshi as he lifted the bag of fish.

His twin brother and friend laughed. "You take it. It won't be enough to feed the whole army though."

"Well then. I better hurry there and cook it to have it ALL to myself," grinned the fifteen-year-old.

It was there and then that the two brothers separated. Amiboshi and Alexis hurried to join the crowd. Their escort was already down from the horse. The crowd slowly moved away from him, giving him more space. The man within the cloak spoke with a gentle voice," Don't be afraid. I'm to be your escort to the school. We mustn't be late. Yuuko-san would not like it."

He took off his cloak to reveal himself as a very tall man with wavy blond hair. He had eyes as blue as sapphire. His face was a friendly one. "Well, stop staring at me and get your horses!" he said cheerfully. "It's actually supposed to be Kuro-pii's job to do it again this year but…he didn't like to get wet. If he was here, he'd have murdered all of you for dawdling," said the blond man, grinning widely.

He must have been joking by the look of his expression and by the sound of his tone. The students made no move. They were pretty lost. Suddenly, two young men stepped up to him. One had messy bluish black hair with eyes that match his hair colour. His eyes were framed by frameless round spectacles. He looked matured beyond his age. Clad in a dark-blue coat, the sight of him was quite…superior.

The other was a tall young man with wavy black auburn-ed hair and armed with icy green eyes. The sight of this person was just as superior but he looked intimidating as well. He wore black boots strapped with metal chains. In addition to his gloomy physique, he wore black slacks with a metal chain and a loose black collared shirt.

The two looked at each other with different expressions. The blue-eyed teenager smiled but the one with green eyes was cold and unfeeling. The lad with the blue eyes smiled at their escort and asked politely, "Sir, don't you have to check our papers or letters?"

The escort stared at the young man, staying silent for a while. Then, "I do? Oh, yes! I do! I've never done this before. Silly me. Alright, show me your papers and you can get your horses. Two to a horse," laughed the older man.

The green-eyed teenager gave a cold laugh and asked," And where do we find these horses to ride?"

The escort stood silent, thinking. "Oh right. I should have gotten a crash course from Kuro-tan for this whole thing. Go to the stables between the two houses there. Well, make a line and show me your papers, letters, whatever. Hurry, hurry!" For a man as old as himself, he was a strange one. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Apart from that, he did not seem to notice the rude way the boy had spoke to him. He only continued smiling, laughing and making jokes.

The students hurried to find a riding partner and together, they lined up, show their letters and sped off to choose a horse to their liking. Amiboshi and Alexis were together. The first boy who had spoken was with a taller girl with long brown hair. They were accompanied by a little black creature with small wings. When it was their turn, their escort made some sort of sound. "Wheet-whoo! You're from Perrier? I heard they have the tastiest water, which is strange. Don't you think so? Water's water. Though I've tried it before. It really is good," said the man with a grin.

The boy smiled. "I have no idea why either but it really is and it's good for health too."

However, at the sound of the word "Perrier", the students there stiffened. The horror of their kingdom's past still haunts their memory. But no one had a more hatred look than the second boy who had spoken with utter rudeness. The murmuring among the students had quietened. Many were looking at the Perriern. Their escort, noticing the tenseness in the air, pretended not to notice and ushered the boy and his companions towards the stables. Most of the chosen students were Symphonians. If it was said that Symphonians understood people, forgiving people, it was not entirely wrong. However, there are things that burn deeply but painfully in a human's heart and mind such as the Great War between Symphonia and Perrier. The war brought upon their kingdom much bloodshed and loss of innocent lives. It was a nightmare. Having witnessed the war at such an early age, they had no one to blame, no one to point the finger at but Perrier. In their minds, they were arguing as well. Do they accept this person or do they not? It was his kingdom's fault, his ruler. It was not he who started the war. It was not he who killed or wound their family or friends. Yet, he was a native of that cruel place. No one could make a decision. No one went any nearer to him, but at the same time, they glance at him and when there was eye contact, there were only a momentary exchange of smiles. Nothing more.

Perhaps the boy understood but he did not let it bother him. It was only the first day. He had known this would happen and he had made his decision. He would not turn back and neither would he thrash this grand opportunity. To be accepted, to be chosen to enter XXXHolic Academy, it was an honour. It was a privilege.

His companions, the girl and the flying creature looked worried but they knew him better. He was a determined person. The girl with the long brown hair had brown eyes and her name was Nakuru. Nakuru Akiizuki. She had another name too. She was older than the boy but the three had known each other for a long time. The flying creature was called Supinel. What he is, no one could guess. A small lion? A small tiger? A cat? Or maybe a deformed teddy bear.

"Eriol?" asked Nakuru.

"Nakuru, I'm fine," said the boy.

"That's good. Now that I'm sure you're good, I can think peacefully," said Nakuru dreamily.

Eriol and Supinel simply laughed.

"You mean dream peacefully?" asked Supinel with a smirk.

Nakuru Akiizuki was already a student at XXXHolic Academy, being a few years older than Eriol; she was enrolled a few years ago. She was ecstatic to be going back to school. In addition to that, her friends from home were here with her as well. Having Suppie around was even more fun. The black thing is a spoilsport, a sad creature. It does not like sweet things like her and it was not as euphoric as she was. It was a calm creature. Being from Perrier, it was tough to be in Symphonia. Still, she fitted in fine and had many friends. Everyone was friendly. Then again, perhaps it was the age difference.

"Don't worry, Eriol. They'll be nice to you soon enough. You guys just need some warming up!" said the girl cheerfully.

Eriol only smiled as they gathered with the other teenagers. The escort had already finished the checking of letters and mounted his horse gracefully. The tall man with blond hair looked around and started counting heads. Loudly. There should be twenty-one teenagers. Only one person had a horse all to himself, noticed the man. It was that boy who was dressed all in black. He smiled wistfully. He reminded him of Kuro-tan. Although, there was something different about this boy. He isolated himself, just sitting on that horse looking cold and angry. The only person he talked to was his sister and an older boy, her personal bodyguard, observed the cheerful man. If that black boy is like Kuro-tan, that would mean he will not be the boy's favourite teacher. That would be sad, thought the twenty-two year old man.

After ensuring that everyone was safely on their horses, their escort assured them that their bags would be taken up to the school and led them to where a new journey awaits all.

During their ride to the school, the escort observed each and every new student except for Nakuru. She was a student he liked. She was a very carefree and humorous person like himself. There were not many he took notice of. Being a mage, a wizard, he took great care in looking for detail. He can sense which student had potential in magic and who possessed great power. He can see who the real happy and friendly person was and who the grumpy ones were. That black dude, Rye. That was his name. He had collected all his emotions and buried them deep in his heart. Too much pain had this child endure. His sister, Caerie, was another thing. Being a year older, it was certain she was more patient and open-minded than her brother. Perhaps it was that bodyguard friend's doing. Rye, however, was alone and had no one else but his sister.

The blue-eyed mage glanced at another pair. A girl with light purple streaks in the midst of her long, wavy black hair was riding with a boy who possessed wavy dark blonde locks. The boy had a special ability with his flute. He had heard it at the port. Its tune was a sort of a magical twist. It can be quite deadly. Amiboshi Fune. He will not be forgetting this name. He was not the only one with immense power. There were a few others. He could only compliment Yuuko-san for choosing well this year.

They were fast approaching the school as the tall and wide building came into sight. It was a white building, and it was guarded by black grills surrounding it. The front grill gates were large, black and dangerous. The curved, black metal words "XXXHOLIC S. ACADEMY" at the top between the two pillars holding the gates loomed over them as they drew nearer. The gates were shut and they looked too heavy to be pushed by human hands. There were black crescent moon shapes at each gate.

"There is a ward on this gate; therefore no one need guard this place. A word of advice. Don't even think of running away from this place without us knowing," smiled the wizard as he took his staff and tapped the gate with it.

The shiny black gates creaked open welcomingly at the touch of the wizard's staff. "And, don't try to take my staff and knock it into the gate, it will not open. Someone tried that last year and my, not only did he break my staff, he scratched the gate so badly with these crystals that the magic in it hit him and turned him into a camel," continued the wizard. It had taken him ages to mend his staff back.

"These gates are new, by the way. Oh, Watanuki is here already," said the wizard sadly. His duty was over and so soon too. Then he saw someone in black striding up the Great Stairs. "KURO-PII!" shouted the thin wizard.

They had reached the main door and there stood a spectacled man, younger than their escort, looking anxious as he checked his list. "Fye-san. Thank goodness, you got here on time. With the rain, I was so afraid we'd be behind schedule. That witch is going to be here any minute!" said the man named Watanuki.

"Not to worry, right? I, Fye, can do anything right!" chirped the wizard named Fye.

The black figure at the stairs behind the doors snorted out loudly and laughed. Everyone's attention was focused on this particular person. Their escort, Fye seemed thrilled to see him. The man noticed the sudden attention and turned to stare at them. "What do you want?" barked the man Fye called Kuro-pii.

So, this was the man who was supposed to bring them to the school. The one Fye said would have murdered them for being slow and late. It was then did they realize that their wizard escort was not joking at all when he mentioned this man. Yet, Fye did not seem afraid of him or annoyed at him. But this Kuro-pii or Kuro-tan looked irritated for Fye to be calling him.

"Stop giving me those names!" shouted Kuro-pii.

"Is Kuro-woofy in a bad mood today?" asked Fye, grinning as he went up the stairs, leaving his horse.

"I'm not a doggy! Go away!" snapped Kuro-pii as he jogged up the stairs with a tailing Fye.

All the new students stared after the pair with much interest. In fact, they found them both funny. Watanuki looked irritated at the two but he did not say anything, as they were his colleagues. He cleared his throat for attention and checked his list again.

"Alright, you bunch are all on time, not to worry but the other groups have already arrived since their pick-up stations were nearer. So, they've already been sorted into their rooms and are there already, packing and so will you after this. You'll be sorted into different teams after lunch. Now, the people in your teams are not necessarily the same people you'll be sharing your rooms with. This is just for you to know everyone but to have some competition at the same time with each other. Healthy competition."

There were much whispering and murmuring as Watanuki took a breath.

"Sir! You mean there are other new students besides us?" chirped a voice among the crowds.

"Yes, yes. Not a very large group. We can't just have only thirty people studying at this school. Not everyone comes from the same places as you do. Now, let me get back to my topic. Lunch will be served soon. So, I'm going to announce your rooms. You can get acquainted later."

Watanuki flipped a page of his list and got everyone there into his or her respective room groups. Apparently, they would be joining the other students in their rooms. Everyone was going to be mixed together. Obviously, the girl's rooms and the boy's were separated. A boy who asked that question got a stern glare from the Assistant Headmistress.

"People, your things are already in your rooms. Hurry now. You have forty more minutes to lunch. If you haven't finished unpacking then, you can continue after lunch. Today, there'll be no lessons so you people can just do whatever you like. Do what is ALLOWED. Yuuko-san, that is, the Headmistress will be at lunch and it'll be served at the Eating Room," said Watanuki as he ushered the group of boys to the Boy's Wing. "I'm sure you'll be able to find your way, since each room is labelled."

Yes, there is actually a Boy's Wing and a Girl's Wing. It was only out of Yuuko-san's humour that these names for places exist in her school. Most of the teenagers there, however, agreed that Watanuki complains too much yet he really was good help. Still, they could not wait to see that Fye man and Kuro-woofy again. They were humorous although some scoff them as Fye being a childish fellow and Kuro-woofy an old menopause man. ("What parents would name their kid Kuro-WOOFY? Or is it Kuro-PII?")

Alexis Virgil and a girl had been sent to Room 1369. They were engaged deeply in conversation. The girl's name was Caerie. She was a gentle person and very knowledgeable. She knew many things, thought Alexis. Her long, wavy auburn-ed hair suited her hazel coloured eyes.

Caerie thought Alexis differently. She thought that Alexis was a very funny and strange girl. The colour of her hair and eyes were uncommon. She had never, in her life seen someone like Alexis. This girl came from Lohii Islands, which explained why she did not know much of the news in the city.

"What do you think they'll serve for lunch?" asked Alexis as she rubbed her stomach. It was growling as if it was begging.

That was another thing about Alexis. She seemed to be a very hungry person. Unlike Caerie who was wearing a skirt, Alexis was wearing long baggy pants. Very unlady-like, thought Caerie. But she was not discriminating Alexis Virgil. No. She was curious about her new friend. She found her extremely interesting. What Caerie knew was nothing compared to the stories Alexis had. Her stories of Lohii Island brought a completely new meaning of her view of the world outside Aien. Alexis had mentioned about her flute as well. She would love to hear the melody of her flute. Flute players were not common then.

"Oh look! We're almost there. Room 1367, 1368 and Room 1369!" said Caerie as she removed her key from the necklace hanging round her neck. The door gave a small click as she unlocked the door. The two new friends entered their new home, mouth-open.

They were amazed. It was like living inside a mini cottage. They had entered what should be the living room. It was furnished with couches and sofas with tables. At the side of the room, there was a majestic fireplace. Near that fireplace was a big, long table with comfy armchairs. Another corner, there lay a mini pantry. They opened it to find various food and drink. There was lemonade.

"I suppose there's where we do homework," said Caerie, smiling widely.

"Uh huh…"

They found five other doors in that room. The first one they went into contained Caerie's belongings and bags. "Your room," said Alexis as she went to the next door.

Caerie followed and the second room was a bathroom fully equipped. The third, they found Alexis' room. The fourth belonged to their roommate. So did the fifth. Their roommates had already packed and left to venture, they noticed. Alexis checked her silver watch piece and saw they had another twenty minutes to lunch.

The two teenagers separated and hurriedly packed their bags and belongings. Both decorated their own rooms, making them feel like they were their very own. They finished with five minutes to spare, and considering the time they had left, they sped off to the Main Hall. Hopefully, they would be able to find their way to the Eating Room.

"Don't you think that's a weird name? Eating Room?" asked the auburn-ed hair girl as they rushed down the Great Stairs.

"Yeah well but it makes sense, at least," answered her friend.

They have to admit it. They were lost. The Main Hall led to many other rooms. Which would be the one they want? "How lucky are you?" asked Caerie.

"Not very. You?" asked Alexis, looking at her.

"Same."

"Should we test our luck together then?"

Caerie gave a weak laugh. "Better than just standing around here like silly fools."

"Rie!" called out a voice suddenly.

Caerie turned around to find her brother standing from one of the doorways. "Rye! What are you doing here?" asked Caerie.

"I should be asking you that question. I didn't see you in the Eating Room so I came to look for you," replied her brother, thankful to have found his sister.

"We got lost," laughed Caerie.

Rye or Caederye looked at his sister's friend. Alexis had kept quiet when Caerie's brother entered the hall. Seeing his worried face, she thought best not to speak without being permitted by the intimidating boy. She gave him a smile, braving herself to speak. "Hello," she said.

The boy said nothing. He gave her a gruff nod and looked back at his sister. "We better go already. We can still make it if we hurry," said Caederye.

His sister nodded and beckoned Alexis to follow. Guess he is a good brother anyhow, thought Alexis as the three rushed to the Eating Room.

In the Eating Room, there were hundreds of small round wooden tables enough for ten people to sit per table. The walls were decorated with long banners and big glass windows. The view outside was beautiful, on the right was the view of the beach and the sea while on the left; there was a field or a meadow to look at.

Elle Newl was seated at a round table near the window facing the sea. She had been there early and chose the best seat. Accompanying her at the table were a tall, pale woman with flowing black hair, the Assistant Headmistress and six other students. She was seated next to a girl named Hariette Eisenstaedt and a boy named Amiboshi Fune. There was an empty seat next to the boy but he refused to let anyone sit there. He told the enquirers that he was reserving it for someone. The girl next to her, her name was difficult to pronounce so Hariette had told her to call her Te. Elle Newl spoke enthusiastically about her hometown when it was her turn to introduce herself. Everyone laughed at her words, or rather her jokes.

The girl, Te was her roommate as well. They got along very well. Te was a very matured and intellectual person, she noticed. She was just as sarcastic as she was. Amiboshi was a very nice person too. He passed her a plate without being asked. He treated all the girls very nicely. The other three boys seemed to act nice out of respect for Amiboshi. They seemed to look up to him though Elle suspects he was oblivious of it. He also kept looking towards the door. Suddenly he seemed to leap a little. Elle looked towards the door as well. Hariette saw that the woman at their table looked as well.

Caederye, Caerie and Alexis panted as they reached the doors of the Eating Room. "Made it!" gasped Caerie.

"I'm even hungrier now," gasped Alexis.

Caederye stood, holding the door, gasping and staring at Alexis with a surprised look. His sister laughed at her brother's expression. They had really never met anyone like Alexis. A tall figure approached them. "Ally!" called the voice gladly.

Alexis looked up to see Amiboshi, grinning. "And I thought you'd be on time for food," he smirked.

"Aren't I on time?" gasped the girl, brushing a loss strand of hair away from her face.

"No," said a voice.

It was Caederye who spoke. Alexis turned to look at him, speechless, he really was too intimidating. He shrugged and walked away, pulling his sister with him. "See you later!" said Caerie, waving.

Amiboshi tapped Alexis' shoulder lightly. "Let's go eat first. Everyone's been waiting," he said.

She nodded and they headed back to the table.

Elle and Te stared at the girl Amiboshi had been waiting for. The pale woman smiled and uttered under her breath, "So, they have gathered…"

After lunch, many of the students had warmed up to each other and even to the teachers who sat at their table. They made new friends while some found old ones. The tall and pale woman who sat at Elle's table was actually Yuuko the Headmistress of XXXHolic Symphonia Academy. She was called away by two small girls as soon as she had finished her dessert. Unfortunately for Fye, he had not spoken much to the students he had sat with. This was mostly due to his choosing the wrong table. He had chosen to sit at the table where Caederye sat. The students spoke only when questioned and ate very little. Throughout the whole lunch, it was just Caerie and Fye who talked.

To everyone's disappointment, the teachers sat separately, which meant that that Kuro-woofy and Fye did not sit together. Each teacher sat with different groups of students. Elle's group was the noisiest of them all despite the presence of the Headmistress. Elle was a good and confident speaker. Te was not very talkative and very formal and polite in speech. Alexis spoke little at first but soon found it comfortable to speak to the bunch of strangers who were now all friends. Amiboshi was just the same.

Then, Watanuki stood up and walked to the front of the large room, carrying yet another list, only longer. He cleared his throat and gave a long speech.

"Without further a do, I shall now introduce you to the Sorting Ceremony. As I mentioned earlier, each and every one of you will be sorted into different and permanent teams. As a team, you will be having your classes and activities together. Points will be awarded for positive behaviour and accomplishments and points will be taken should there be any breaking of rules. At the end of the term, the team with the most points will receive a surprise."

There were much excited murmurs at the sound of this. Watanuki continued nevertheless.

"Here is a glass ball. I will call your name and you are to come up here. It's very simple. You just place both your hands on this ball and it will flash out the team you'll be in. Keep in mind, the sorting isn't just random choosing. There's a reason for its choice of team for you. Before the Sorting begins, I will now call upon the Team Masters and Mistresses to come up here and you will go to them when you've been sorted. There are five teams: Air, Fire, Water, Ice and Earth."

Five teachers stood up as they were called. "Fye's for Air. Kurogane's for Water, Tasuki's for Flame, Nuriko's for Earth and finally Tomoyo's for Ice."

They had all already known Fye and Kurogane (so that's what his real name is) but the other three were known only by those who had sat with them during lunch.

Tasuki was the one with blazing orange hair and dressed rather fashionably. Nuriko was a pretty girl with long lavender hair pinned up with stray strands of hair flowing down from her loose bun. Tomoyo was the other girl with much grace and poise. She had long, flowing black hair.

Everyone clapped as they reached the front of the hall next to Watanuki. Fye made another one of his "Wheet-whoos" and waved as if he was the star of a concert. Kurogane folded his arms irritably at Fye's behaviour. Nuriko and Tasuki seemed to be arguing about something with Tomoyo giggling at her four colleagues. Especially Kurogane.

"Okay, first one is Tywe Branc of Myrie. Step up! Step up!" called Watanuki.

A timid girl from Fye's table stood up and walked hurriedly to the front, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Just place your hands on the glass," instructed Tomoyo gently, encouraging her.

The words "ICE" flashed out in bright blue at the girl's face. "Congratulations. Welcome to the team," said Tomoyo gently.

Tywe Branc breathed a sigh of relief that it was over and smiled happily. She took her place next to Tomoyo and the sorting continued. The sorting went in the order of places followed by the alphabetical order of names.

The process was fast and smooth as each student gathered with his or her new teammates and Team Master or Mistress. Caederye was sorted into Team Flame while his sister became a member of Team Ice. Te was sorted into Team Earth, Elle into Team Water . Alexis got into Team Air with Amiboshi. Perriern Eriol was sorted into Team Ice.

Soon, it was all over and once again, Watanuki spoke. His spectacles were close to falling off the bridge of his nose as he bent to see his cluster of notes and lists on a nearby table. "The Sorting is now over. Your Team Master would be speaking to you about certain things and you may ask questions. Well, have a great year here at the academy. For your information, it is during not only meals and resting times that you'd see your other friends in the other teams. Each and every team will be sharing different classes with different teams permanently. I have to go now. See you at dinner and be on time!" stressed Watanuki.

Team Earth, thought Te, Nuriko, that's a nice name. Too bad Elle, Alexis and Amiboshi are not in her team. There was no one she knew in Team Earth. "Gather round, gather round everyone," cried a voice. Nuriko.

"First of all, nice to be having you all in my Team. I hope there'll be no rule breaking from any of you. I'll be giving you your timetables tomorrow but don't worry; there'll be enough time for you to go back to your rooms to fetch your books after breakfast. There're four more hours till dinner so you can explore the campus or you can go roaming outside. However, you must give me your names. Understood?" informed Nuriko.

The whole group chorused their understanding, looking excited. "Any questions?" asked Nuriko.

A hand lifted itself. "What is it?" asked Nuriko.

"What do we call you? And will you be teaching anything?" asked a boy dreamily.

"You can call me Nuriko when we're not having classes. During lessons, you'll have to call me pretty lady," winked the cheeky teacher.

Team Earth laughed at their Mistress' joke. It was not bad to be in this team after all, thought Te. I wonder if Elle would like to go for a walk outside, thought the blonde girl.

"Well, what I teach is not what you need to know now. So, who wants to go outside?" asked Nuriko.

A handful of hands raised themselves. Te glanced towards Elle; she seemed to be putting up her hand for something. She took her chances and swung her hand up, knocking a boy standing next to her. "Whoops! I'm so sorry!" shrieked Te, bending forward to see her victim.

Nuriko stifled a laugh and wrote Te's name of the piece of paper, which contained the names of students going outside. The victim stood up shakily and rubbed his eye. "It's okay," laughed the boy.

"Plont, don't worry, you don't have to see the nurse," asked Nuriko, examining the boy.

"Thanks, Nuriko."

Te looked worried. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Te guiltily.

"That's some strength you have there, Hariette," laughed Nuriko. "I know how it feels. Well, you people get going and be on time for dinner. See you then!"

With that, their Mistress walked off whistling. She was joined by Team Fire's Master, Tasuki. The two chatted animatedly as they exited the room. Many other students were leaving as well. Mr. Kurogane (as how all the students have decided to call him) was being led away grumpily by Fye with Fye's arm over his shoulders. Ice's Tomoyo was talking to a member of her team serenely. Te looked back at her victim. He smiled. "I'm really fine," said the boy. "I'm Plont by the way," he said, putting his hand forward.

"Hariette, but everyone calls me Te," said Te as she shook his hand.

"Plont!" called a voice.

Caerie and Caederye, who looked cold still, were approaching them. Te spotted Elle walking towards the exit with some people and excused herself from Plont and his friends. She raced over to Elle and together, decided to walk around the campus. Alexis and Amiboshi were together, talking about the school excitedly, with the teams and the teachers and so much more. Seeing them, Caerie, Elle and Te approached the two with their trailing brother and friends respectively. "Hey, you two!" called Caerie.

"Hey!" replied Alexis brightly.

"Hey, Caederye!" greeted Amiboshi.

The unfeeling teenager mumbled something in return grumpily. Suddenly, Elle's group of friends muttered about having to go and rushed off quickly from the room. Plont gave a hearty laugh and punched Caederye's shoulder playfully, unable to speak. "So, what are you going to do?" asked Te.

"You're Caerie, right?" asked Elle, turning towards the auburn-ed hair girl.

"Oh. Yes. And this is my brother Caederye and my friend, Plont."

"I'm Elle daughter of Newl."

"I'm Hariette daughter of Eisenstaedt but you can call me Te. It's much easier to pronounce."

Alexis, being happy and energetic from all the food, joined in the introductions. "And I'm Alexis daughter of Virgil and a new student of XXXHolic Symphonia Academy!" grinned the girl at her new friends.

All except Amiboshi, who was laughing hysterically at his childhood friend, stared blankly at her. Slowly, they joined in with Alexis looking blurring. "What?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing, Ally. Nothing," said Amiboshi wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well, we want to go out. Want to come along?" asked Caerie, giggling.

"We were thinking of going too!" said Te.

"Well, do you want to go?" Amiboshi asked Alexis.

Alexis looked at Caederye, unsure. Caerie realized her query too and tugged her brother's shirt. Caederye shrugged, unfolded his hands and walked towards the exit. Caerie smiled. "No problem. Don't worry about my brother," she said as she pulled Plont with her to catch up with her brother. The other three girls followed her, happy to be feeling at home at the school.

* * *

yOSH! So, how was it??! Comments, suggestions are warmly welcomed! Read and Review o kudasai!!! Thank you so much once again! Have a nice day! 


	4. Chapter3

**Hey! Hey! Thanks for continuing to read this. Very much appreciated. **

**Tsubameminoru: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading!**

**Chapter 2 had only 11 hits but I'm still glad. I hope you'll continue! Thank you all for coming! So here's the next chapter! It gets funnier and funnier! XD XD XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of those fantastic people created by Clamp and Yuu Watase...what I do own is my own group of wacky, grumpy and silly kids. XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER III:**

A loud gong was heard ringing down every hall in the long and enormous manor. It was the wake up gong. Students in every room awoke and rushed to be the first in the bathroom. Half and hour later, another gong was heard. Breakfast.

The new students walked to the Eating Room with excitement. It was their first day. They were still rather unsure of how their classes were going to be. Or what subjects they will be having. However, when they entered the doors of the hall, they were surprised. Instead of the many round tables they had yesterday, there were five very long tables arranged vertically with different tablecloth colours each. Five different colours: Fiery orange, willow green, amethyst purple, cerulean blue and icy turquoise. At the front was another long table arranged horizontally. It had a black tablecloth. Banners hung from the ceilings.

"Wow," said eighteen-year-old Plont to his friend, Caederye.

Caederye made a face and mumbled that he did not care. The fifteen year old leaned against the door as they waited for his sister. Unexpectedly, a blond man leapt out in front of them. "Good morning!" said Fye brightly.

Plont returned the greeting but Caederye only glared at the man. Fye took no notice. He stared at Caederye and made an "hmm" sound. Then, he smiled. The twenty two year old man pulled the teenager's face into a smile and said," Why the long face? Hmm?"

Plont covered his laughing mouth with his hands and held his stomach. He was hysterical. Caederye's eyes were wide and glaring. He slapped the teacher's hands away from his face. He muttered irritatingly, "Am not."

The mage stood straight up. He had a wistful look. Just then, he spotted someone. Someone who was more fun to play with. "Hey, Tasuki!" he called.

The blazing hair man responded and walked to his fellow colleague. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your student's lost. You left him to stand by the door. Take him." With that, the mage left them to bully his Kuro-tan. Kurogane was walking sleepily into the hall but his eyes went wide open when he saw Fye. "Not you," he mumbled with a groan. The cheerful Fye pushed him away to the front table. He did not resist, only groaned.

Tasuki stared at Caederye. He folded his arms and scratched his head. Caederye stared back. Then, "Are you really in my team?" he asked, scratching his chin.

Suddenly, a table flew by and struck him. He gave a shriek of pain before falling to the floor under the impact of the table. Enter Nuriko, Team Mistress for Team Earth. "What do you mean if he's in your team? You don't know?" she asked fiercely.

Tasuki jumped up and rubbed his sore head. "Nuriko! I should've known it was you. Of course I know…I was just…checking," he argued.

"Right," patronized Nuriko.

"I was!" said Tasuki guiltily. "And that hurt!"

"Oops, guess I didn't know my strength. I just wanted to tap you with it," she said with an innocent smile and she strode of to the table in front.

Tasuki rubbed his head again. He motioned to Caederye who was still leaning by the main door. "Is it bleeding?" he asked, showing the back of his head to Caederye.

"Yes," replied Caederye lazily.

Tasuki did another jump. "WHAT?" he screamed.

He touched his head and looked at his hand. No blood. He glared at the student. Caederye was smirking. Tasuki reached for something behind his back but touched nothing. He did not have it with him. He cursed under his breath. "It was just a joke, Mr. Tasuki," said Caederye with a smile.

It was not a genuine smile, noticed Nuriko who had turned around when she heard him scream. There was something wrong with the boy, she thought. She knew Tasuki was a very hot-tempered person so she rushed to him and pulled him to the teacher's table. Before they left, Nuriko told Plont that their team's table is the one with the green tablecloth.

"Hey, punk. Ours' the one with the orange tablecloth," called Tasuki to Caederye.

Just then, his sister entered with her roommates and an Amiboshi. Eriol was behind them with Supinel and Nakuru. Eriol greeted the group with a smile but Caederye glared at him spitefully. "Morning, brother!" greeted Caerie.

"They changed the table arrangements," said Te.

"I think we have to sit according to our teams," presumed Elle.

They were interrupted by a new group of people entering the hall. There really were more students than they had expected. "I am _not _monster!" exclaimed a Junior Year II girl named Sakura Kinomoto.

"If you're not a monster, why are you yelling like one?" replied her brother, Touya.

They were accompanied by Senior Year IV Yukito, Junior Year II Li Syaoran and Team Mistress Tomoyo. Just then, a yellow thing popped up from Tomoyo's long hair. A thing that looked exactly like Supinel except it was yellow in colour and not black. "I smell pancakes. Yummy pancakes," it said dreamily. "Take me to the pancakes,"

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, Kero." That was his name. His full name was actually Keroberos. She carried him in her arms and went to Team Earth's table. He belonged to Sakura so she left him there where Sakura would be able to find the creature.

"The Guardian Beast attacks you, tasty pancakes!" said Kero with a fighting stance.

"She's not a monster," defended Syaoran who was unaware of Kero's absence.

"Definitely not," added Yukito with a smile.

"See?" said Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

The new students observed the seniors with interest when they heard a shrill voice. "Touya!" cried Nakuru as she ran to hug him.

Touya's eyes widened and ran away from the doors but he stopped at the sight of the Headmistress. He bowed in greeting. "Kinomoto, breakfast is about to begin. Where are you going?" asked Yuuko-san.

By then, Nakuru had already caught hold of Touya; she bowed and held on to Touya's arm. His sister was grinning at her brother's troubled face. Syaoran and Yukito tried to control their laughter. The pale woman smiled, amused. "Come," she said.

As they walked back to the Eating Room, Touya tried to unhook his arm away from Nakuru's hands. "Akiizuki," he said with a sigh, as his efforts did not succeed.

She shook her head and squeezed his arm tighter.  
"Na-Ku-Ru!" she said.

"Akiizuki," he insisted.

She shook her head again and squeezed even tighter. "You're going to kill my arm soon," he said. But she did not let go. "Why me?" thought Touya as he rubbed his forehead.

Yuuko-san stopped at where Caederye and his group were at the doors. She smiled. "During breakfast, you will sit in your teams. We will be eating soon. Best find a seat,"

As she entered, the doors closed behind her and Caederye almost tumbled over due to his leaning.

"At least you know where you're sitting, Rye," said Plont.

Just then, a voice boomed loudly. "Hey, you new people! My team, orange table!" said Tasuki into a "loudspeaker" as he stood on his wooden chair. He had folded the morning paper into a paper roll.

Nuriko pulled him down roughly from the chair and snatched his "loudspeaker". "Green for Earth! Purple for Air! Darker blue for Kuro's Team! And finally, lighter blue for Tomoyo!" she said enthusiastically.

"Nuriko! Stop abusing me," scolded Tasuki.

The lavender haired woman ignored him and poured herself a glass of orange juice. The students were already rushing to their seats. The seniors were all friendly. Touya breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to his table. Nakuru smiled and dragged Yukito to their table. Before that, she grabbed hold of Alexis to follow her. She gestured for Amiboshi to follow. They were in Team Air. Touya was happy he was in Team Water or at least another team that did not have Nakuru.

The food that had been prepared looked delicious and tasted delicious. Breakfast was noisy and tasty. Yuuko-san spoke to the teachers at the table and cared not for the noise. The seniors chattered and murmured and soon the new students joined in. The Team Masters and Mistresses ate fast. As soon as they were done, they gave the new students their timetable for the week and new timetables to the other old students.

At XXXHolic Symphonia Academy, a student studies there for five years. The first three years are called Junior Year. The first year is called "Junior Year I", the second "Junior Year II" and the third "Junior Year III". The last two years are called Senior Year. The fourth year is called "Senior Year IV" and the fifth "Senior Year V". There are two important exams. One is taken in the students' Junior Year III and it is to advance to the Senior Year. The other is taken in their last year and it is to ensure they are qualified. Of course, there are exams in the other forms. Each student will take five compulsory classes and three choice classes. During the first week for the Junior Year I students, they will attend every class offered by the academy for their year. This is for them to participate and be able to choose their extra classes wisely and to their interest and ability.

Elle received her timetable with a smile, excited. "Thank you, Mr. Kurogane,"

Kurogane was taken a back by the salutation. Nevertheless, he had expected it somehow. Each year, the little scallywags had different ways of calling him. And it was only thanks to that ridiculous blond headed mage. The one he disliked most was Kuro-woofy. "Your welcome "grunted Kurogane.

Elle examined her timetable. Her friend, Rain who sat opposite her was busy finishing her bowl of hot, steamy porridge. Elle was the one of the first to finish at her table. The other was Touya. "Hey, Elle. What do we have for first period?" she asked as she scooped her last spoonful.

"A choice class, Agriculture. Oh, great fun," said Elle sarcastically. It was not a lesson she was looking forward to. She had no interest in farming, pushing cows to plant the seeds and plucking silly yellow crops.

"Who do we have it with?" asked Rain.

"Team Ice."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Professor Drakken and his assistant, Sheego," read Elle.

"Isn't that the blue lady and the green man?"

Touya who was sitting next to Rain had been listening. He stifled a laugh. "Actually, it's the blue man and the green lady," he interrupted.

Rain immediately turned a shade of red when she realised a senior was talking to them. Touya had gotten the wrong meaning for their silence. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just your second day. Though, trust me, if you don't know what to choose, Agriculture's okay. For one thing, Professor Drakken and Sheego's classes are funny. Just don't insult them. It's an easy subject," explained Touya.

"What year are you in?" asked Elle.

"Year IV. First weeks for Year I students are fun. I'm not taking that class though."

"What are you taking?" asked Rain with interest.

"Music, Business and Merchantsry, Art and Design," he said as he gulped down his tea. "I have to go. See you later and have fun," he said as he saw his best friend, Yukito approaching.

"Thanks," said Elle and Rain.

Nakuru who spotted Touya leaving, put a slice of toast in her mouth and ran to catch up with him. She jumped on his back and laughed. Touya, who was used to this torment, as he calls it, only sighed and walked on. "Do you think they're together?" asked Rain.

"I don't know. Did you see them when they entered the hall?" replied Elle. She had. She had been with Caerie and the others.

"We had better go," said Rain as she glanced at the clock.

Elle agreed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left with Rain. Then, she remembered that Caerie was in Team Ice. She waited for Caerie at her table and the three left. Elle saw Caerie's brother and Plont looking. "Do you need to tell your brother and Plont?" she asked.

"No. Don't worry. I heard Professor Drakken and his assistant, Sheego is teaching Agriculture. That's the blue lady and the green man, right?"

Rain and Elle laughed. "No, it's the blue man and the green lady. A senior at our table corrected us."

At the Main Hall, they met Alexis, Amiboshi and Te. They had five more minutes to get to class. "What do you all have?" asked Caerie.

Te replied, "Divination with the Headmistress."

"Not sharing the class?" asked Elle.

"They shouldn't be," said Amiboshi quietly.

"Why?" asked Elle.

"Because we are having Music with Team Fire," replied Alexis.

"Oh," said Caerie. "You're worried about Rye, aren't you? He's really a nice person."

Coincidentally, Plont and Caederye entered the Main Hall then. Caederye was sneezing. "Someone's talking about me," said Caederye to his sister with a suspicious look.

"Well, we had better go. It's only our first day. Look, we can use the maps they gave us," said Rain as she pulled it out from her bag.

Thus, they wished each other luck and separated in different groups. Caederye followed them to class and insisted he was not following them. Alexis had taken out hers since the two boys had forgotten to bring theirs. "This place is huge. Maybe we should have ventured inside yesterday," wondered Amiboshi aloud.

They found the Music Room easily enough. The rest of the Junior Year I from Team Air and Team Fire were there. They were on time. They entered the room to find an old woman seated, knitting a light blue shirt. She was almost finished. When they entered, it surprised her so that she jumped from her seat and demanded loudly to know who they were. A girl from Team Fire went to her and gently explained to her that it was their Music class then. She introduced both teams and told her they were in their first year. The old woman did not hear her and repeated her question. The girl repeated her words loudly in return. By then, the class was convinced that this was not their Music teacher. What convinced them was the fact that the old woman was deaf. She called to Alexis and Caederye. It was not because she knew them but because they were the nearest to the door. She hobbled briskly to them with the help a boy from Team Air. "Where is the mage? Fye D. Flowright. Where is he? Take me to him," she demanded.

The two did not argue but obliged the old woman. The truth was they did not know. Alexis tried to tell her that but she did not listen. Caederye, grumpy as he was, did not exasperate the old woman and kept silent. The old woman kept telling the two teenagers about her knitted shirt. Alexis whispered to Caederye, "This place is endless. How are we supposed to find Professor Fye?"

Caederye's expression did not change but he did not snap at her either, which was a relief to Alexis. "How about we ask Watanuki where his class is now?" suggested Caederye gruffly.

"You're a genius. You are so right," exclaimed Alexis.

Caederye glanced at her. She looked at his face and his eyes shifted to the scenery outside. "But how do we find Watanuki? He could be anywhere," she asked.

The old woman poked him. "Are you listening to me, child?" she asked.

He nodded. "Look in front, will you?" she shouted and continued her story about the knitted shirt.

"True. He could be on the Great Stairs," he replied to Alexis' question.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked.

"Because he is right ahead of us, on it with his silly checklist," he replied as he pointed with his head. The old woman was holding on to his arms.

Alexis saw. "You're good," she said and she ran up the stairs to Watanuki.

"Mona Lisa painting…Oh no! It's not here yet?" gasped Watanuki as he made a cross on his list.

"Mr. Watanuki?"

"What? I'm busy. That witch wants Mona Lisa here by evening and FedEx hasn't even sent her to the house yet."

Alexis, who had no idea who his Mona Lisa was, ignored her curiosity and enquired the whereabouts of the young mage. It took her awhile to get the Assistant's attention over his distress.

"You, boy, let me tell you. Knitting is not easy. Sometimes the needles poke me and they hurt me. I told my daughter to get me needles that aren't so sharp but she told me it was impossible," the old woman told Caederye. He listened but he was not paying attention.

"Flowright? Why, he's in his E&C class of course. Second floor. Now, run along. Oh no! The Van Gogh artwork isn't here either?" he exclaimed.

Alexis beckoned for Caederye to bring the old woman up the stairs. "Second floor. I think I better carry her," she said as she started to bend down.

"No, I'll do it. If you break any bones carrying her, Caerie will kill me," he said insensitively.

Alexis smiled. "Well, thank you then. In a way."

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" asked the old woman shrilly as Caederye piggybacked her.

"Of course not. He's saying that I have weak bones," said Alexis with a smile.

"Oh. Well, that's true. Girls these days are all so weak and limp. In my days, we used to drink every kind of milk there was. Cows, goats and even camels. Good for your bones, child. I'll ask my daughter to bring some for you next time," lectured the old woman.

"Umm…thank you for your kindness," said Alexis.

Finally they reached the room where the Enchantments and Concoctions classes were held. Alexis knocked and opened the door. It was a gigantic room. There were bookshelves in one corner, a black board, tables and chairs, and even cauldrons. It was Concoction day and the Senior Year V students from Team Ice and Fire were carefully inserting the ingredients and stirring the potion inside while repeating the instructions from the board under their breaths. With the intensity hanging around the room, no one had heard the knock.

Fye was helping the senior with her potion and did not hear the knock either. Alexis whispered to Caederye, "He's here."

"Call him out," he whispered back. He added a grunt hastily. He didn't want to seem unlike his usual self.

Alexis walked quickly to Fye and tugged his sleeve. "Professor Fye?"

"Oh, you need help with your Consiive Confellise too? Alright, where's your pot?" he asked.

He did not hear her protest but walked zigzagged between cauldrons looking for her pot. Alexis followed him, trying to get his attention. Outside, Caederye was watching with the asleep old woman on his back. He couldn't help but laugh. Silently, of course. Fye stopped abruptly and Alexis banged into him. Fye turned around. "You're in my team, aren't you? It's not your class yet," he said with a confused look.

"Yes. I came to tell you that an old woman is looking for you. She was in the Music Room," explained Alexis.

"Why were you and him in the Music Room?" He had noticed Caederye.

"We're supposed to have Music class now," said Alexis.

"Oh dear, Watanuki gave me the wrong copies then. The timetable's changed," he said. "I have to get the right ones from him then. You two Teams, stay in the Music Room first. I'll give you all the timetables there. I'll take Team Fire's as well."

"Okay. And the old woman?"

"Oh yes. Where is she?"

She led him to the door. Caederye had straightened his face and was persuading the old woman, who had awoken, to not swing her arms. She shouted to be put down immediately but she quietened at the sight of Fye. "Mr. Flowright!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. Madame Lucia. I heard you were looking for me?" he said with a smile.

"Yes. I have something for you," she answered and gave him the knitted shirt.

"Thank you. You're too kind. You've already knitted six shirts for me. Now, seven, one for each day," he said with a laugh.

Then, he asked them to wait and went to the opposite room. "Kuro-whee? Can you take care of my class for a few minutes?" he called into the room.

Kurogane came out grumpily, opened the E&C door and slammed it shut. "Your teacher will be back soon," he shouted so loudly that they could hear it outside. "Now, that's done. I have to do something. Madame Lucia, how about we go for a walk?" he asked.

She agreed and held on to his arm for support. "You two go back to the room. I'll be there shortly," said Fye.

As they turned the corner, Fye's mouth lifted to a grin. So the boy can smile and laugh, he thought wistfully.

"You will address me as_ Doctor_ Drakken and not Professor. It sounds too much like Professor Dementor," lectured the blue man.

It was Agriculture class and their teacher had been repeating almost all the same sentences. His assistant, Sheego teased him and sat on the table, filing her nails. She wore a green and black suit and had long hair. _Doctor_ Drakken was blue all over. His hair was tied together and he did not speak anything that was related to Agriculture. "I am an evil genius and I will soon have world dominance," he said with an evil crackle.

"That's what he says every year, kids," said Sheego.

"Well, I _will_ dominate the world this year," he argued.

"You wish to learn about A-Agreen-A…What that word, Sheego?" he asked.

"Agriculture, Doctor, Agriculture. You know the one with the corn and the sheep."

"And what exactly am I suppose to teach about corn and sheep and potatoes?" he asked irritatingly.

He answered his own question. "I know! I can teach them to make them come to life and we will train them for world dominance," he cried.

"Oh sure. You can teach the corn karate and the sheep how to use shields. Very diplomatic, Doctor. Some evil genius you are."

The class was in fits of laughter. Rain and Elle laughed the hardest. They can't say they haven't been warned. "Well, alright, let me teach you something about Agriculture," he said.

He went to the black board and wrote "Airgreecowcher" under his name. "Hey Doc, you might want to check on your spelling," said Sheego with a smirk as she tossed him a dictionary. "Read the page I folded."

He did. He stared at his spelling. "I-I was only teaching them how to pronounce it," he stammered.

"Then why did you check the dictionary?" asked Eriol.

"Well, I…wanted to teach them the meaning of it," he stammered again.

He was teaching them the ways to shear a sheep when the door slammed open by a young woman with an apron. "Professor Drakken, I'm so sorry. But have you seen my mother?" she asked worriedly.

"_Doctor_ Drakken. And no, I have not seen your mother since she last sheared my chickens," he said irritatingly.

Sheego looked up from her magazine she was reading. She had a thought. "Have you looked for that blond man? He might know."

"Professor Flowright? Thank you so much."

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Shearing sheep. Now, let's go to the field. Shego, gather the sheep there. I will get your materials," he said.

"This is a strange class," said Rain.

"I'm not going to waste my time with this. What's the point?" argued Elle.

They left for the field after helping their teacher pack his cupboard that he had emptied in search for the shearing materials. "Still, he's a funny sort of fellow. Stranger than Professor Flowright, don't you think so?" asked Eriol to Elle.

Elle was rather surprised he spoke to her but she answered without the slightest hint of it. "Well, that's true. This guy is just cuckoo crazy. And he's all blue too."

"Plus, his assistant's all green. They're rather unique, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"I think so too," agreed Elle, nodding her head.

From then onwards, Elle found another friend. The Perriern was very intelligent and matured. She sympathised him that no one else approached him often. As they were walking towards the field, a small black thing flew past them. "Whee! More sweets! More sweets!" cheered Supinel as he did a somersault in the air.

"Suppie! Come back!" chased a similar animal though it was yellow in colour instead.

"Supinel!" called Eriol.

The black creature flew to him obligingly. The other students walked on but Elle stayed with Eriol. "Supinel, you've been eating sweet things again," said Eriol with a sigh.

"Eriol! Sweets!" cheered the creature.

"Suppie!" called Keroberos.

Supinel heard Kero's call and flew off Eriol's arms. "I don't like you! You don't want to eat with me!" cried Supinel with tears.

Kero shook his head. "No, I'll eat, I'll eat. I'm sorry I ate your ice cream."

"You're lying. You push Suppie away," cried Supinel.

And with that, the black creature opened his mouth and there was a ball of shining light at the tip of his throat. "Oh no," said Eriol.

"No, Suppie, don't do that blasting thing again!" begged Kero.

"Lie low," shouted Eriol as he pushed Elle to the floor.

"I didn't know we can bring pets," said Elle as she lied low.

"Be glad you didn't."

Then the shining ball slowly grew and out blasted a stream of white light. Keroberos' wings grew and surrounded him. The white ray reflected upon its wings and almost hit Supinel. When the wings were withdrawn, a majestic beast replaced its small teddy bear-like features. It resembled majestic beast replaced el. a metal band on it'd the small Keroberos. a lion and there was a metal band on its forehead with a small ruby jewel.

"No fair!" cried the little black creature. And with that, it spread its wings that engulfed it. When they were withdrawn, a similar black coloured beast was revealed. There were a few differences such as its ears are more pointed, its face is somehow sharper as is its body. People with no feelings would simply compare by saying that Keroberos is fatter and rounder.

"Are they both yours?" asked Elle who was trying to stay calm.

"No," he said. Then, he thought of something. "Suppie!" he called.

He had gotten the beast's attention. He held out his hand. "Guess what I have here. Come," he persuaded.

Where there was nothing on his palm, there was now a giant candy cane there. "Sweets!" cheered Supinel in a deeper voice than usual though that is only because of the transformation.

"Wow, how did you do that?" gasped Elle.

"Learnt it. Somehow, someone, somewhere," replied Eriol with his eyes still fixed upon the flying creature.

Keroberos followed Supinel too, just in case. Supinel landed on the floor lightly and changed back to his mini size. He took the candy from Eriol's hand and laid to rest in his arms. He put it in his mouth and closed his eyes in happiness and purred happily. Eriol smiled. "Hello, Kero," greeted the fifteen year old.

Keroberos had also transformed back into his little size. "He'll be alright, don't worry," said Eriol as he offered one hand to help lift Elle to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Eriol. I mistook the pancakes for those roti canai things they imported. I thought they were salty and with oil but they were actually pancakes with honey and syrup," explained Kero.

"It's okay," said Eriol with a smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Elle.

"Suppie here can't eat sweet things. If he does he'll become hyper and all just like what you saw just now. Allergy," concluded Eriol.

Their conversation was interrupted by a wool covered Sheego who looked extremely furious. "You two!" she shrieked.

"I looked the whole burning field for you and here you are chatting with teddy bears?" she asked shrilly.

She pulled them by their collars, leaving Kero looking clueless. "Why did I ever agree to this job?" she thought to herself loudly.

"I've never even liked kids!" she exclaimed.

Eriol and Elle only smiled. They were glad they didn't have to shear sheep anymore.

Hariette Eisenstaedt and Plont had their heads rested on their arms lazily as they stared into the crystal ball, searching for something to predict to their relief teacher. Their teacher had asked them to read page thirty-six of the battered book of Divination she had provided. Crystal ball gazing was the topic.

Yuuko-san had entered earlier and taught them some very interesting things. They had spent almost half an hour learning tea leaves when she was called away. Thus, they now have the presence of Madame Dolores. They had spent fifteen minutes "gazing" and were getting a headache from the pointless staring. Their teacher gave instructions by reading of the book. "Students must open their eyes wide and their minds broader to see within of what the future holds," read the teacher.

Soon, even the teacher fell asleep on her desk, hypnotized by her staring of the crystal ball in front of her. Then, there was a knock on the wooden door and it opened. It was the Headmistress accompanied by a short little boy with his hair tied into a high ponytail. "Students, sorry to have kept you waiting," said Yuuko-san.

Their relief teacher hastily sat up from her slumber position and went to the Headmistress. "You may leave now, Dolores," said the Headmistress. "Thank you."

Madame Dolores left with a stifled yawn. Yuuko-san watched her go and closed the door before turning back to the class. The little boy held his hands by the side and smiled at the class. "This is Chiriko," introduced the Headmistress. "He will be teaching you Divination this week and will continue so if you decide to choose this subject as one of your choice classes."

There was a moment of murmuring and whispering before Yuuko-san cleared her throat. "He is still a child, yes. Nevertheless, he is a genius and has acquired much skill in this area. I encountered a little problem with getting him here which was my delay," she explained. "This is also his first year here at the academy and I trust that you will treat him with respect. Otherwise…"

Perhaps she was threatening but no one was giving him the respect he should not receive. Still, truth be told, they did underestimate him. He bowed. And they greeted. He must have just arrived. They didn't see him at the teacher's table that morning.

"Now that you have a teacher as genius as he is, you'd not need your Headmistress any longer," she said with a grin. "Divination requires patience and calmness. You need to open your minds to its teachings and follow its instructions."

The students were really drinking up every word she said. It was the way she said it that made them find it interesting. "At least that's how I think it is," she said with another grin and left.

The class gave a groan. Chiriko smiled. "Please, what the Headmistress said is really true. You must have an open heart and mind."

"If it is closed, you can never understand the art of it. Open them," he continued to enlighten them.

"Today, I think what I'm going to teach is going to be very interesting. I will teach you about the stars. Each one of us has a star of our own. For those who can read the stars, for those who know them will be able to tell when there are disasters and when there are none and so forth."

"Each person's stars are different. Usually, its position depends on the day you were born," he explained as he closed the curtains.

"Look," he said as he pointed up to the ceiling. It was enchanted.

"This is only for teaching purposes," he said.

Te marvelled at the billions of stars above their heads. "How did they do all these things?" asked Plont, admiring the ceiling as well.

"Magic, I think."

"Still, not bad for our first class. I thought we were going to be doomed if we had to stare at that ball during the whole class," whispered Plont.

"I know how you feel," said Te a little too loudly.

Chiriko glanced at her. Te's eyes grew wide in embarrassment. "I mean, the stars, oh the stars, how I feel…your passion…of our lives. Very deep feelings," stammered Te.

"I see you have much interest, Miss-?"

"Hariette Eisenstaedt, Professor," she said, growing red in the face though for the darkness in the room, it was not visible.

"Yes, Miss Eisenstaedt. I hope I'll be seeing you in my class next week then," he said with a proud smile.

"Sure," she said with too much enthusiasm.

Chiriko went back to explaining about the usage of the information about the stars and Hariette sank lower in her seat next to Plont. Plont smirked a little. "I never knew you were that into stars. You should've told me," he said sarcastically.

"Oh I do. I love them. They're so…pretty," she said.

He laughed silently. "On a brighter note, you've only two more classes to choose. So much less hassle in choosing now."

"Lucky me," she said with a scowl. "Are you always that positive?" she asked sulkily.

"No," he said with a sad smile.

The lunch gong rang twice and the students all flowed into the Main Hall from their classes happy for a break. The Junior Year I students concluded that one gong meant that they had to wake up or breakfast or lights out. Two gongs meant it is lunch or dinner or maybe something else.

At the Eating Room, the usual round tables were put back just as how it was yesterday. Alexis, Amiboshi and the rest of their team had been let out early. They had E&C which meant the teacher was their Team Master. He followed them to the Eating Room and chose to sit at Alexis and Amiboshi's table. There, they talked enthusiastically and Fye even managed to persuade Amiboshi to play a tune on his flute. The Team Master clapped heartily when the song was finished. "That is a magnificent tune," complimented Fye.

Amiboshi only shook his head, slightly shy. Suddenly, Fye had an idea. He cheered eagerly. "Are you two going back for Xmas in the month of Mervrexim?" he asked with his eyes full of excitement.

The two friends looked at each other with a forced smile. "No," they stammered.

"But, I have a brother in the city too. We were planning to celebrate Xmas since it is our first year here," explained Amiboshi.

"He joined the army," continued Alexis.

"Never mind that you invite him into the manor. Then, you two can perform at our Xmas Ball," he continued eagerly.

Alexis and Amiboshi looked troubled. "Umm…we don't know. I mean it's only the month of Rebmetpes now. It's just three more months till the month of Mervrexim," said Amiboshi with a troubled face.

"Exactly! Enough time for you two to practice," replied Fye. He was so close to tears. "Oh my gosh! I'm crying tears of happiness. I feel so..."

He sniffed. "Proud. Team Master Kind of proud," he continued.

He had beamed so proudly to them both that they didn't know how to refuse. "But, there's a problem. I still make mistakes with my tuning and all," said Alexis, uneasy.

"Who said anything of you two playing the flute together? That'd be boring!" exclaimed the mage.

"_You_ will be singing," Fye grinned, his tears still shining in his eyes.

Alexis' eyes were wide with fear, she was speechless. She smiled fearfully. "You know what, Professor? I think playing the flute wouldn't be so hard after all," she said persuasively.

"Nonsense!" he whooped.

Just then, Elle, Rain, Caerie and Eriol entered the doors talking animatedly about their last class, Arithmetic. Elle and Eriol excelled amazingly at it, Rain coped as well. Alexis saw her and had a thought. "Professor, how about Elle sing? She's really good at everything!" said Alexis.

"But you're the one I've chosen. If you wish, you can ask her to sing with you. With you and not with herself," he said a little sternly.

Alexis looked worried and rather afraid. Fye noticed too but he had confidence in her. He saw her talent and her power but it was sad that she doesn't show it. She was too humble for her own good. But he knew she was born for many great things. He stood up and messed her long wavy hair. "Don't worry. You have my support!" he smiled.

Alexis smiled back. "Thank you, Professor."

He shook his head. "What did I tell you? Outside of classes, you can call me Fye."

He wiped away his tears and turned to leave. He had spotted Kuro-poo. He stopped. "Alexis, keep up the good work," he said.

"With what?" she asked.

"I saw a difference in someone today, thanks to you," he smiled. He knew she didn't understand. "Now, I'm going to get _Mister_ Kurogane to sit with us," he said with a wide grin.

Amiboshi and Alexis laughed. Amiboshi turned to his friend. "Well, I guess we're doing it then. Our first year and we've been given such an honour."

"Too big of an honour. I'm going to ask Elle to help anyhow."

"You sure?"

"Why not? She plays the piano too."

At that moment, Elle and her group came to their table and seated themselves. Eriol looked unsure. "Why are you so worried, Eriol?" asked Alexis.

"Don't be at unease. I mean I'm sure they don't mind," she said, hinting to her friends.

"Of course not," they chorused.

However, Rain had been pulled away to join her group of friends at another table. Soon, Te arrived at their table followed by Plont and Caederye. Caederye scowled at Eriol's presence but seated himself next to his sister. "Hello Caederye," greeted Alexis with a smile next to him.

He turned and saw he was sitting next to _her_. He groaned in return. She giggled. "You're happy at least," she said.

Suddenly, "Touya go! Touya go!" cheered Nakuru who had her arms tied around Touya's neck.

Touya shuffled his feet as he made his way to the table where his sister was sitting with that brat. That brat's name was Syaoran. Yukito followed behind Touya and Nakuru. He smiled to the table where Alexis and the others were seated. "He's fine," he assured them.

Yukito, Alexis and Amiboshi knew each other because they were in the same team. Fye then came, pulling a very annoyed Kurogane to their table. "Will you stop pushing and pulling me everywhere? I can walk," he shouted at the merry mage.

After dinner that night, Caerie and Caederye left their rooms with the same excuse: meeting their sibling. They met at the Main Hall and strolled to the room they had been instructed to go. Since they were both a prince and a princess, the academy had a special class for royalties. The class was called 101 Kingdom Management Basics. The classroom was located far from the Main Hall because no one was supposed to know. They had been told to not reveal their real identity. They didn't want to anyway.

"So, how were your classes?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"Stupid."

His sister glared at him. "Okay, so they weren't too bad," confessed Caederye.

"See, it wasn't a bad thing coming here," said his sister with a smile.

"Made any friends?" asked Caerie.

"Yeah. Plont." He answered.

"Will you just lighten up? Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?" asked Caerie in a frustrated voice.

"Because that's just how I am."

His sister sighed and shook her head. Her brother was so stubborn. "Well, what about Alexis? She's very friendly. I noticed she was the only one who greeted you. She doesn't seem so frightened of you anymore."

"That's because I bribed her to treat me nicely," he said with a smirk.

The two siblings kept silent. Caederye went to a window. He breathed in the fresh night air. He was still wearing all black. It was true though. There was hardly anybody who spoke to him today. Except for Alexis. Her friend who likes her so much, what was his name? Then, he remembered. Amiboshi. He spoke too but a lot less than Alexis.

"I'm sorry, brother," his sister said suddenly. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

He turned around to find his sister crying silently. He went to her and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, Rie. No, you're right; this is a good place for us. I'm sorry," he said with a small smile.

She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. "I mean it. Thank you for persuading me to come," he said and he gave his sister a hug.

She smiled. They continued to walk. "I wonder how the little rascals are doing at home without us," said Caerie.

"Probably throwing water balloons in your room."

"Oh? I think they're painting _your_ room pink in colour. I overheard Chrenae planning with Chrenie."

"Well, when we go back, I'll paint our lil brother's room black then."

They laughed warmly. They reached the classroom right on time. Caederye knocked and opened the door. A teacher with long silky black hair had his back turned to them. The teacher turned to face them and beckoned for them to sit. He smiled. "Good evening."

"Wow, you're really pretty but you sound like a man. No offence," said Caerie.

"That'd be because I _am_ a man," replied the teacher. He was not offended.

"You're a guy?" gasped Caederye.

"I am."

Caederye swallowed with difficulty. "Whoa," he said as he looked at his teacher from head to toe.

The teacher was dressed in red traditional clothing. He seemed too pretty to be a man but a man he is. "Caederye, I presume," asked the man.

Caederye just nodded his head. "I know I am extremely beautiful but you should stare less, it's making me feel uneasy," said their teacher with a frown.

The fifteen-year-old teenager scowled. He sure is modest, thought Caederye.

"We're waiting for another prince and then we may start. Now, we'll have this class once a week. And you will tell your friends that you are going out to help me with my praying to the Suzaku. You will not ask who or what the Suzaku is. And if they want to follow, tell them they can't." said the teacher.

"I forgot to mention that my name is Hotohori. I am not a King but an Emperor. I will teach you what I know and what I've learnt," he explained.

Then, there was a knock. The door opened and in came a tall boy with messy bluish hair. "I'm sorry I'm late," apologized the teenager.

His back was turned to Caederye and Caerie so they did not who he was but Caederye thought the mess of hair was familiar. "That is alright, you're not very late. But remember, a King must never be late," he said with a beam.

Caederye arched his eyebrow. A King should not look like a woman either, he thought.

"Take a seat," instructed the Emperor.

The boy nodded and turned. Caederye's eyes went wide with hatred. Caerie gasped as well but she noticed her brother's anger. She turned to her brother and held his arm. She whispered," Don't do anything irrational."

Eriol was also surprised but even he too felt the hatred growing from the young prince. He had finally understood why, out of the many Symphonians in the academy, Caederye had the most hatred towards his kingdom, towards him. It was because Caederye was the Prince of the kingdom of Symphonia.

* * *

A/N: Okies! So, how do u guys like it so far? More borrowed characters! From different places, but i thought it to be a lil funny. Haha, comments! Reviews! Suggestions! Everything! Please! Once again, thanks for giving my story a chance and i hope u'll continue reading! Arigato! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Yosh! Chapter 4's in! Ahh, anyone fancy a game of hide and seek? Without spoiling too much, read on!**

**Tsubameminoru: Thanks for the reviews and your ongoing reading of my story. Means a lot! And, yeps, the craziness has only just begun.**

**And to the anonymous reviewer, thanks too! Haha, ya, suppie and his...it's sugar high-ness XD**

**Sweetcake rainbow: Thanks for putting my story on your alert list.**

** Basically, thanks so much. Do keep reviewing. Do, do, do, review! I would appreciate em very much. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of those fantastic people created by Clamp and Yuu Watase...what I do own is my own group of wacky, grumpy and silly kids. XD**

* * *

Chapter IV

The first week of school breezed by and Saturday arrived with no gong to awaken them from their slumber. Not many students wake up early except for the Junior III and Senior V students who had extra classes on Saturdays.

That Saturday was also the day for the first years to hand in their forms for their chosen choice classes. Room 1369 was extremely quiet for only two students were up: Hariette and Alexis.

"Don't forget the forms," whispered Hariette.

"Oh yeah! Hurry, let's go!" replied Alexis as she grabbed their forms from the "study table".

"I got them," Alexis whispered and hurried to the door. She opened the door so fast that she accidentally knocked her toes with it.

She gasped in pain and held her foot, trying to rub the pain away. Hariette hurriedly shushed her and pushed her out of the room with one hand closing the door. In her haste, the wind slammed it. The two friends stared at the door in shock. They looked at each other with a pained look. Hariette whispered shrilly to Alexis," You go."

The black haired girl shook her head. Suddenly, they heard footsteps inside the room. Hariette grabbed Alexis' hand and they ran away to breakfast.

"My toes hurt," wailed Alexis.

"Well, who asked you to be so clumsy?" asked Hariette without a care for her friend's painful toes.

They had reached the Eating Room with the smell of cinnamon to welcome their Saturday morning. Most of their seniors who had extra classes had already left. There were only a handful of students sitting around, enjoying their first weekend. Breakfast was served buffet-style. There was a wide selection, from cereals to porridge to omelettes. There was two kitchen staff helping at the buffet table.

"Te! Alexis!" called a voice near the buffet table.

It was Plont. And Caederye.

They went over to their table. Plont invited them to sit with them. "Good morning," said Alexis with a cheery smile.

She dumped her file onto the table and stubbed her toes again against the bench's leg. "Oww, oww, oww," she gasped.

"My left foot now, oww," moaned Alexis as she sat on the bench.

"At least it's even up now," replied Hariette with a sympathetic grin. "Since you're so injured now, do you want me to get your breakfast?" she offered.

"You won't know what I would want," said Alexis. "Let _me_ help _you_."

She hopped to the buffet table, which luckily was very near, with her right foot. She smiled at the lady at the table and started telling her the way she wanted her omelettes to be. Hariette left her be and turned to Plont and Caederye.

"Have you guys passed up your forms?" asked Hariette.

"Amiboshi went to do it," replied Plont as he buttered his pancakes.

"Got it!" interrupted Alexis with two plates. "The lady said she'll give us the eggs when she's done cooking with them."

"How much are you eating?" Hariette asked in disbelief.

"Not much," replied Alexis without noticing the expression on her friend's face. "Alright, which one do you want? Porridge or cereal?"

"And you got us eggs?" asked Hariette. They can't eat _that_ much.

Alexis smiled at her. "Omelettes."

As though the cook was obeying her command, she turned up with two plates of sizzling omelettes. Alexis thanked her with a smile. Hariette rolled her eyes in fear. "I can't eat this much."

Suddenly, Alexis stood up. "What is it?" asked her blond friend.

Alexis gasped. She stared into the distance and all was quiet from her with her friends all-staring at her. Then, Alexis turned to Hariette. "I forgot about the drinks."

Hariette breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that it? I'll get them. Sit," she ordered.

Alexis didn't like to start without her friend so she sat silently. Plont was digging in to his pancakes and Caederye had not spoken a word since they arrived. Then again, Caederye had been even more glum and grumpy after their first day of classes. "So, where's Amiboshi?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"He went to hand in the forms," replied Plont.

Hariette arrived with a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. She ordered Alexis to drink the juice. "You can take the cereal."

"What did you two choose?" asked Hariette with much interest.

"Well, I'm taking Agriculture, Geography, Business and Merchantsry," replied Plont.

"Great! I'm taking Geography too! Along with Arts and Design, and Divination," exclaimed Hariette.

"That's wonderful, maybe we'll be in the same class. So you like those Divination stuff?" asked Plont.

"It's quite interesting. What are you taking, Caederye?" asked Hariette very politely.

"Smithery, Ancient Language and Medicine," he grunted in reply.

"That's what I'm taking!" cried Alexis excitedly. Her smile turned to a timid laugh when he glared at her. "Well, only Ancient Language," she said with a weak laugh and quickly went back to cereal.

Plont laughed. Really, Caederye shouldn't be so mean. "What are the other two?" asked Plont.

"Music, Arts and Design."

For the rest of their breakfast, Caederye didn't speak much and neither did Alexis. Hariette and Plont had a lot of things to talk about; that was for sure. They laughed and they shared their opinions. Soon, Caerie and Elle joined them. Elle was rather grumpy.

"Someone sure was noisy this morning," she said with a hint of annoyance. "All the noises woke me up earlier than I had planned." She was hinting. She wanted to know who the culprit was.

Alexis looked away guiltily and her eyes fell upon the file she had brought. It contained all their forms. She quickly excused herself, mumbling about going to hand in the forms. Elle ignored her and crossed her arms at Hariette who also looked a little guilty.

"It's you, isn't it?" asked Elle menacingly.

Hariette shook her head a little too fast. "So, it _is_ you!" accused Elle, her eyes full of fury.

"No!" cried Hariette.

Caerie and Plont laughed at the pair. Caerie glanced at her brother. So far, Eriol was still very much alive but she knew her brother was infuriated. She was very close to her brother compared with the twins. He was slow to forgive but he had a kind heart. She sighed as she stared at her glass of juice. If only he would let go like how she did.

The group of friends were now continuing their discussions of their chosen choice classes. Apparently, Elle had signed up for Music, Arts and Design and Medicine. Two of them were the same as what Ally had taken. She, herself, was taking Law, Astronomy and Divination. Plont was telling them what he was taking. Then, Amiboshi entered. He asked where Alexis was. He nodded when he was given an answer. Then, he went to the buffet table to get something to eat.

Caerie continued to think. Her brother had been very silent since that night with the Emperor and the Prince. Caerie didn't think it was right to be angry with Eriol. Eriol seemed to be a very friendly and a kind-hearted person. They were in the same team and she didn't think he was a cruel person. She was rather disappointed. She had hoped that coming to the academy after they had been accepted would be something good for her brother. But it had made things worse. She knew her brother had a lot of things in his mind but he would not confide to anyone. If only he had a special friend. Someone who wasn't family, someone who wasn't Plont, someone who wasn't part of the officials or the Knights. She sighed. Was there even anyone who could open his heart?

The place was very dark and there was a tall and pale lady seated in a red, velvet armchair in front of a pond. It wasn't the usual ponds one would see at the park. Two girls with pale hair stood by her side each. The place was in ruins. There were bricks scattered across the floor and there were some pillars that had fallen on top of each other. There was no window and there seemed to be no door. There was no one else but the lady and the two children. The children had no expression. They stared out, not really looking at anything. The ceiling was very high and there were old paintings on the wall. The paintings were faded and some of the canvas had been ripped apart. Some were just empty golden frames, some the paint had chipped off. A large bookshelf had been put at the side. Scrolls were spread here and there. Parchments and quills also donned the floor. The ground was hard and they looked scratched. Footsteps could be heard above the ceiling but the witch made no move. Footsteps could, of course be heard from there. If she couldn't hear any, that'd not be normal.

The pond was playing a scene for the witch to watch. It was interesting to her. It was something she had been watching ever since the term had started. She watched it everyday. She was watching _them_. She waved her hand and the scene vanished, making the pond to look crystal clear. There was a little fish swimming in it and a shrimp. She liked the pond to look nice. Besides, it gives the place a good feng shui despite the state of its surroundings. She stood up from her seat. She was wearing a long black robe but something was missing. The two girls handed her a chopstick. She took it gratefully and stuck it into some strands of her hair bunched together.

She walked around the place amongst the strewn scrolls, parchments, quills, books and the bricks. Finally she stopped. She bent down and picked up a dusty and torn tome. She blew the dust off it. She opened it gently and very carefully. It was old and the papers in it were crisp and easily ripped if she wasn't careful. She smiled a mysterious smile. It was going well. Everything, well the important things were happening as it had been foretold. The time was approaching but all is not complete. They are not ready. She tossed the tome to the back. She could always find it again. The prophecy the King had been told was wrong and a lie. The Oracle lied. The witch smiled. It was the price the Oracle had paid. In exchange of a wish. Too bad, the Oracle had forgotten most of the prophecy. It was nothing the witch could have done then. It was not the witch's fault.

Hariette, Elle, Caerie and Plont had nothing to do that day. It was a Saturday but they were bored. They talked and they joked but they longed for something more, like an adventure. So, they ventured around the academy, inside and outside. They started with the grounds first. There, the four gazed outside the gates. Beyond the black grill gates, they saw that the market was busy and full of chattering. They were only allowed to visit the village on Sundays. When it became too sunny, they went inside to explore. Almost the whole day, they did not meet Alexis or Amiboshi or even Caederye. There was not a sight of them. Even at lunch. After lunch, it began to rain.

Noticing some of the students' boredom, Fye planned a game for all of them. Hide and seek. There was only one rule: They were not allowed to hide in the rooms or on the grounds, only in the halls. Not many participated. Hariette, Elle, Caerie and Plont however, agreed. Some of the teachers participated too but it was mostly the Team Masters and Mistresses who joined in. The first years had now come to the conclusion that the teachers who are a Master or Mistress are the ones who are more jovial. Or at least more participating. Mr. Kurogane, for one was not a jovial one. No one had ever seen him smile. He only laughed sometimes at the mage's silliness. Laughter of mockery.

Only ten students and seven teachers participated in the game. The five Team Masters and Mistresses, Chichiri and Hotohori. The seeker was Hotohori.

So far, none of the new students had any idea what Hotohori actually teaches except for Caerie, Caederye and Eriol. As he counted to a hundred, the sixteen other hurried to find a hiding place. Kurogane grumpily walked away from Hotohori and stopped a few feet away. He went to stand next to an ancient bronze statue. Coincidentally, his clothing was of the same colour. Fye went to stand next to him. "Go away!" whispered Kurogane.

Fye gave him a crying face and went away to find a better hiding place. There were many artefacts in the manor, be it chests or vases or even statues. It was like a museum. Tomoyo stood behind the counting Hotohori, smiling. She had a plan up her sleeve.

"…Ninety-nine, one hundred," counted Hotohori over his long black hair.

He turned around to find Tomoyo smiling up at him with a black box. In our world, it is known as a camcorder. In that world, it is known as a contraption among the many other contraptions brought by Yuuko-san. However, this particular contraption belongs to Tomoyo herself. She brought it along from her world when she had been hired by the Headmistress. Nobody knew about it of course, that in fact not all the teachers there were from their world. No, they don't even know that there was such a thing as other worlds. Only the staff knew. Excluding the kitchen staff and miscellaneous.

Hotohori smiled. "I found you. Now you must help me find the others. You are my prisoner."

She replied with a smile, "Sure thing." And with that, she stuck her eye into a small hole of the black contraption.

Hotohori walked on, passing the frowning Kurogane and his bronze friend. Tomoyo stopped before the frowning stature. She smiled. Kurogane couldn't help but smiled back. There were rumours amongst their seniors that Kurogane actually had something for Tomoyo. Only a few people knew why but only one holds the secret in the academy. That person is Fye D. Flowright. Like Tomoyo and a few others, Kuro-poo is also from another world. He came from a place called country of Japan. A different Japan than the one we know. Kurogane was the Head Ninja there under the ruling of Princess Tomoyo whom he serves. That Princess Tomoyo and this very Tomoyo looked exactly alike. There was one difference. Princess Tomoyo had no interest with black contraptions but then again she had never seen one.

Kurogane quickly returned to his scowling face when Hotohori retraced his steps back to Tomoyo. He stared at the statue, not noticing Kurogane. He smiled and patted Tomoyo's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking but it's not Kurogane. Kurogane's more…gloomy looking."

Tomoyo stifled a laugh and hurried to join the Emperor. Kurogane's stature softened as they left. "Should've dump myself in a box…" he said grumpily.

The four friends separated with partners as they searched for a hiding place. Plont immediately grabbed Hariette, leaving Caerie and Elle. Plont and Te had no idea where to hide. They came to a place where a tall and wide statue was placed. It had a tag, like how it was in museums. It read "Tugu Kebangsaan Malaysia". It had three soldiers with a flag. The two teenagers did not stare at it long enough to notice any other details. They quickly went behind it and sat on the cool marble floor.

"Okay, coast is clear. What happens if we don't get found and no one tells us the game's over?" asked Hariette as she tied her long golden locks.

"We…win the game?"

Hariette laughed. "True but I don't want to wait here all day."

They sighed. "Who knew a Saturday could be so boring," said Hariette.

Caerie stared at Plont as he grabbed Hariette and ran to hide. She had thought he would have taken her instead. They played hide and seek when they were little.

Elle called to Caerie from a hallway. "C'mon. Hurry, Caerie!"

They passed many doors but knew they couldn't hide there. Finally, they met a tapestry that showed the sun and the moon. They were talking and arguing when Caerie and Elle drew the tapestry away and found a hidden space at the back of it. They pulled it back to hide them and sat. The space was a very good hiding place they had to admit it. They didn't think there was something hidden beneath the tapestry and they doubt the seeker would find them there.

Caerie leant against the cold wall, wondering why Plont had not taken her. Plont was growing more distant with her as they grew older.

"Hey, you look rather sad. You okay?" asked Elle worriedly.

Caerie smile reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

There was silence. "Elle?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think status matters? In terms of friendship or relationships?"

"Not really. Not for those."

"Somehow, women think differently, huh?"

"That, I agree with you."

Suddenly, they heard a voice and footsteps. "Well, now we have only six more to look for. I'm getting good at this."

It was Hotohori. They took a chance and peeked through the tapestry. The other ten players had been caught. Nuriko and Tasuki seemed to be arguing. "I told you to find your own hiding place. You made me lose," cried Nuriko.

"I found it first," argued Tasuki.

"I so wanted to win the prize. Fye showed me. I want it," wailed Nuriko. She tugged Tasuki's sleeve sulkily.

"I'm sorry, okay. It's no big deal, right?" replied Tasuki as he tried to unhook Nuriko's fingers from his sleeve.

She burst into tears. "You made me lose! I want it!"

Tasuki was afraid of Nuriko when she cried. He tried to quieten her. "Well maybe Fye has another one. Yes?"

Soon, their voices faded away as they moved onwards. It really was a good hiding place. Six more people had yet to be found. They noticed that Fye, Mr. Kurogane, Te and Plont were not among Hotohori's prisoners.

"We're good!" said Elle with a grin as they slapped hi fives with each other.

Later, much later, Fye found the remaining five people. Hotohori did not manage to find Fye but Fye found _him_. And so, with a little bit of magic, skill and knowledge of the school's area, he found them all. Apparently, the prize could not be divided among so many people so they got chocolates instead. Nuriko rejoiced at this. So did Tasuki because it meant the end of Nuriko's complains to him. There was still some more time till dinner. Most of the students returned to their rooms to spend their remaining time.

When Te, Elle and Caerie opened the door to Room 1369, they were rather worried. Alexis was not there. It was strange to have not seen her almost the whole day. But the one who was most worried was Amiboshi. He knew the reason for her silence.

It was dinnertime. Caederye had finally turned up. He walked through the doors of the Eating Room and looked for a table to sit. He spotted Eriol sitting with Elle. So far that day he had managed to avoid contact with anyone. He wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to be alone.

Just then, Caerie entered the hall with Hariette. She pulled him to where Elle was sitting, to where Eriol was sitting. Caederye was enraged with his sister's action. He pushed his sister's arms away and strode out of the hall, ignoring his sister's calls.

Eriol immediately stood up from his sister and ran after him. He stopped the fuming teenager at the door. "Please. I can shift to another table. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk about things," persuaded the bluish haired boy.

Caederye's face was venomous. He has had his last straw. He cannot talk. He cannot be calm and he cannot be rational. "No need," he replied, his mouth thinned.

With that said, he walked away. At the Main Hall, he was stopped once again by someone. His patience had a limit. But the lady had never offended him so he tried to be as polite as possible. It is the lady who had served at the buffet table this morning, he noticed. She looked relieved at the sight of him and she was carrying a large paper bag. "Good evening."

He nodded in greeting. "Is your name Caederye?" she asked.

He nodded again though he was curious that she was looking for him. She gave a sigh of relief, "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" he asked.

"My name's Helde. I wanted to thank you for your patience with my mother the other day. I apologize for the inconvenience then," she said guiltily.

"That old woman was your mother?" he asked in disbelief.

Helde smiled in agreement. "These are for you. My mother made them for you," she said as she pulled out another crumpled paper bag from the bigger one she was carrying.

"Thanks…" he replied. He wondered what the old woman made for him and why.

"Oh. Do you know Alexis? She was with you that day helping my mother, right?" she enquired.

He nodded again. "Do you mind passing this to her? It's something my mother promised her, apparently," she said as she gave him the other bag. It was very heavy. "I'd find her myself but I have to get back to work and my mother insisted that I pass them to you two today."

"Thank you," he said as he held the bags.

"No, thank _you_."

She left him standing at the Main Hall with the two gifts. He was not going back to the Eating Room. Besides, he had lost his appetite. He needed some fresh air. With the two bags, he opened the Main Doors out to the grounds.

Caederye walked around for a while with the weight of the bags. Alexis' bag clinked with every movement he made. It was a full moon that night and its ray of light with the streetlights from the village lit the grounds luminously; A mix of white and orange lights. He walked to the back of the manor where he had discovered a small gate leading to the beach early that morning. Perhaps the sound of the crashing waves would ease him. When he reached there, however, his beach was already occupied.

The beach was sandy and it had many trees, mostly coconut trees. The trees hid the small gate making the beach a secret getaway for the students who found it and for others who knew it. Not many of the students knew about the gateway. They hear the ocean but they never saw it. Its only entrance was that small gate.

The beach that could be seen from the window in the Eating Room was the one they could see outside. Its only entrance was from outside, from one of the paths leading to the village.

A girl was occupying Caederye's wanted privacy on the beach. She sat on the sand with her knees raised and her toes buried in the sand. She wore baggy cotton pants and a simple loose shirt. They were made for comfort. Her slippers had been tossed aside next to a collection of beautiful seashells and a stack of coconuts. She had been there for a while. The crashing of the waves of the rocks brought silent winds to shore. The breeze blew through her black hair and the moonlight shined out the purple streaks. The girl was staring out to the sea. The moonlight illuminated the oceans with streaks of its radiance here and there.

Caederye seemed relaxed at the picture. Yet he was surprised for her presence there. This was not a scene he pictured Alexis would be in. He decided to join her. After all, they can share the privacy of _his_ beach.

The teenager cleared his throat and threw the bags onto the sand. Alexis jumped at the sudden noise and turned. Caederye ignored her reaction and sat down next to her. He took his bag and gave the other to Alexis. "It's from the old woman that we helped that day," he said as he opened his bag to discover a knitted white turtleneck sweater with a zip in front.

He did not look at her but from the corner of his eye, he saw her rub her eyes with the back of her hand. She had been holding a flute. She put it next to her and opened the bag. She laughed a bit and shook her head. Then there was silence between them.

Alexis sniffed and turned to face him. She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with an annoyed look.

"For bringing this to me," she replied. She opened the bag again and laughed.

"I didn't come here to give it to you," he said with a cold voice.

"I know that."

She was silent again. She hummed a tune as she strokes her flute. She smiled but there were tears shining in her eyes as well. Alexis had decided to sing that song for the Xmas Ball. Elle had agreed to help her and she was less fearful. She closed her eyes as she imagined the song. She sang the words in her heart. It brought back many memories to her.

Caederye saw a different side of her that night. He cleared his throat again. "What did she give you anyway?"

She laughed. "Milk."

He stared at her. "I'm not kidding. She didn't break her promise," she said as she pulled out three bottles of milk. Each was labelled: Cow milk, goat's milk and camel milk. He couldn't help but laughed with her.

"I'm definitely going to get strong bones now," giggled Alexis.

"So, how come you're not at dinner?" she asked.

Caederye immediately got angry again. "Why aren't _you_?" he asked angrily.

She sensed his anger and was afraid it was her fault again. "I wanted to be alone…" she replied timidly.

They grew silent again. "You didn't go for lunch either," Alexis finally said.

"How do you know?" he asked gruffly. He was losing his patience again but it wasn't because of Alexis. An image of Eriol and his father was floating inside his head.

"I saw you from the roof. You were in Fye's garden."

He turned, bewildered. "You were on the roof?" he repeated.

She nodded. Then, he couldn't contain his anger anymore. His emotions just exploded. He let out all that was in his mind. "Why? Why do they let Perrierns into the school? Why? Why must I sit at his table? Why must I not hate him? I hate him! I hate his bloody kingdom for everything it's done! It's his fault!" he shouted out. His voice echoed out to the ocean.

He breathed heavily. "Why?" he asked again in a whisper. His knees gave way and he kneeled. He bent down and slammed the sandy ground with his fist. A tear trickled down from his eye to the sand. "I hate them all…" he whispered again.

The trees rustled as if they agreed with him. Finally, Alexis spoke. She knelt next to him. She patted his back and whispered," I understand…"

"No you don't!" he shouted as he slapped her hand away.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" she argued as she looked at the ocean. Then, she told him her story.

"Tomorrow is my parents' wedding anniversary…if they were still alive, that is. That's why I wanted to be alone. Being born on an island, I find the ocean and its winds, soothing. The waves can be full of anger and yet it can be calm and peaceful."

"Every year they would celebrate the occasion and they would bring us along even though it was their special day. I remember the last year we celebrated it was the most wonderful one. We went down to the beach, had a picnic dinner with all our favourite foods. There were fireworks and with a little bit of magic, we altered it to write messages in the air. Father even brought a bagful of rose petals. We sprinkled them on everyone we met on the beach and in the streets. But that was a long time ago."

"One day, my parents took us to Myrie, south of Symphonia for a holiday. But then, soldiers started appearing from everywhere. Many soldiers. They attacked everyone. People were screaming, children were crying and everyone was running. Some men fought against them. My father once served as a Knight and my mother was a Healer. There was blood everywhere and bodies that was so still. My father asked us to run and not look back. My mother said that it was their duty to save the villagers. She urged for us to run and find a safe place to hide. I refused and she pushed us. I ran and ran with his little hand in mine. Then, an arrow shot him and blood was all over his small body. I carried him and hid in the bushes. The blood wouldn't stop."

"Then, I saw our parents. My mother was healing a man and Father was in combat with a General. I saw a soldier about to slash my mother but she didn't run. The man's wound was closing. She couldn't run. To protect her, he killed the soldier but the General was quick. In a flash, I saw my parents murdered in front of my eyes. There was no one who could help us. Everyone else was fighting. I cried out. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I hated myself for it and I still do. I was six."

"The thing is, I hated my parents for leaving us, I hated the late King for not providing enough protection for his people. I admit I offended the late King's name almost everyday. I didn't understand why my parents could just ask us to run and not even care what would become of us."

"Most of the other kids at least have one parent left by their side but I lost my entire family that day. I couldn't forgive them; I couldn't forgive myself. You wouldn't either, if you were me."

"Still, wounds heal. A few months after the Great War, I met an old woman. She and her husband had lost their son in the War. The son had taken his father's duty instead because he didn't want his old man to get injured. She told me something really, really sad. She said, "Parents don't bury their children, they're not suppose to." It made me realize that I still have my friends and the people at the island. There are still so many people who loves me, though we're not of the same blood, we're still like family. The old woman lost everything. She is old but she is also alone with her husband with no one to help them both."

"We have to be proud of the people who lost their lives just so we could have a future. What they did was noble and we should respect them. We have to be thankful. They may be gone and we cannot see them but they will always be in our hearts and the memories will always remain. Our loved ones are only truly gone if you forget them."

Alexis took a breath, her eyes, though teary did not leave the sight of the ocean. "The past is behind and the future is in front of you, in your hands. Which path you choose is your decision."

Caederye sat next to her, absorbing what she had said. She too had suffered a loss like his. Unlike her parents, his father was the King and it was a King's duty, a King's responsibility to protect his people. He really should be proud because his father was not a coward and his father thought of his people and of his family.

"Eriol did not start the War. We should not be prejudiced against a person for what he is but we should see him for who he is," said Alexis.

Caederye wiped his tears away. "You better not say a word about me crying. I wasn't. I was just acting."

"I wouldn't because you didn't shed a tear. I was."

"And I still hate you," he said with the same coldness from the first day they met.

"And I didn't think that'd change," she replied with a smile.

Even so, he was more calmed after hearing her words. It made sense but that didn't mean he was going to be friendly to Eriol or anybody else. He preferred to be alone and without friends. It was that day that Caederye finally forgave his parents for who he was and for who they were. There was something missing though.

"You mentioned an "us" and a "him". Who is the other?" asked Caederye hoarsely.

"My little brother. He was only five," she said and with that, she shut her eyes slowly. The glistening tears finally coursed down her cheeks.

The next morning was a Sunday and it was the day that everyone was most anxious of. It was going to be their first day out of the academy. There were many things to do outside. However, no one was more anxious to leave than Alexis and Amiboshi. They were meeting Suboshi at the market.

"Hurry, hurry!" cried Amiboshi excitedly with a little hop.

"Relax, he's probably late anyway," answered Alexis.

Amiboshi was practically like running away from them with his speed. "Who are we meeting again?" asked Hariette.

"Suboshi. He's Ami's twin brother. He came here with us but he decided to join the army instead," said Alexis.

It was just Hariette, Elle, Alexis, Eriol and Amiboshi walking at the market. Caerie and Caederye with Plont lived in Aien so they had gone to visit home. They were supposed to meet again a few hours later. Beneath an oak tree was a tall young man with dirty blond hair. He leant against the old tree, waiting.

"Suboshi!" called a voice similar to his.

He turned around to see his brother, his twin brother. He smiled. "You're late," he complained. there supposed to meet again a few hours later. . walking at the market. s of. arents for who he is and for who they are.

"Well, it's…umm…Ally's fault," said Amiboshi guiltily.

Alexis was dumbfounded. "What?" she cried.

"Nice try, Ami," said Suboshi with a smirk.

Suboshi was introduced to the group and they went to visit the fisherman and his wife. Unfortunately, they were not at home. A fellow fisherman told them that the couple had gone travelling. With their plans changed, the group of friends strolled round the market.

The market was rather noisy. The air was filled with the yelling of prices from the stores and the clucking of chickens. In addition to that was the mooing of a few cows. The market did not just offer poultry and fishes. There were many other nice stores like the stationary shop. There was also the armoury. A small jewellery shop had been set next to it and it sold many trinkets, charms and ornaments. They were beautiful but rather expensive. There was one thing that caught the girls' eyes and was something they could afford: A black string with a silver fish bone. The next shop they visited was the local pet shop. It was nearing the time to meet Caerie and the others but Alexis and Elle were debating on whether to buy a pet or not. In the end, Suboshi and Eriol left them to meet with the other three first.

At the Wakalyy Café, Suboshi and Eriol chose a table that was nearest to the beach. A few minutes later, Caerie, Caederye and Plont arrived. Eriol waved to attract their attention. Caederye scowled at his presence and muttered to them about having to collect something. Caerie did not believe him but her brother assured her he was not finding a way out. Plont greeted Suboshi. "Hallo Amiboshi. Where have you guys been today? Where's your brother?"

Suboshi and Eriol stifled a laugh. Suboshi did not deny his mistaken identity and Eriol played along. Even Caerie did not realize who Suboshi was and so the two sat with them there, not realizing the mistake.

At the pet shop, Elle had finally decided to buy a puppy. She paid for the small creature and cuddled it in her arms. It was feeling sleepy so it did not struggle. Even Hariette decided to purchase a pet, not having one before. She was afraid of dogs though she admitted they were adorable. She got herself a cat. Alexis was the one with a problem. She wanted the horse. She had set her eyes on it when she first saw it. The owner of the shop repeated that the horse had already been bought. She did not believe him.

A boy interrupted their argument when he called the man from the back of the shop. Alexis frowned in frustration. "Why don't you just get another horse? Or you can get another animal…" persuaded Elle.

"But...oh I don't know…" she said grumpily.

"Alexis?" asked a voice.

It was Caederye. "That's my name," she replied sulkily.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Amiboshi in disgust.

"Nothing, really. She met a friend here but apparently someone already bought it," replied Amiboshi with a small smile.

A whinny was heard with the clip clop of hoofs from behind Caederye. "Here you go, sir. Nice doing business with you," thanked the man as he handed the reins of the horse to Caederye.

Alexis was stunned. "You bought my horse??" she asked angrily.

He smirked. "Technically, this horse is mine because I paid for him already."

She just stared at him hostilely. The horse whinnied at the two. It nuzzled Alexis to comfort her. She patted him in return, smiling at the horse. It was a pure white horse with a long mane and tail with beautiful hazel eyes. Caederye grunted. He thrust the reins to her. She stared. "You can have him. For double the price," he said with a smirk.

She smiled and thanked him profusely. Elle looked at him curiously. Caederye was never nice. What he was doing was nice. "Are you ill?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. I just don't want anything that she likes," he replied with a deeper frown.

The horse nuzzled him his gratitude. He liked the girl more. "You can ride him if you wish," Alexis told him.

"If I wish. You're still paying me double anyhow."

"Dang!" she muttered under her breath.

The new arrival of Hariette and the others with animals surprised Caerie and Plont. As for Caederye, he tried to hide his surprise that there were two Amiboshis. Suboshi laughed. Finally all was explained and they had lunch. Caederye stared daggers at Eriol but the Perriern was not disturbed. Eriol was a very rational person; he believed that it'd take time for Caederye to accept him.

Over their assorted meals, they discussed the comings and goings of the school and the army. Suboshi had the juiciest bit to tell. He wanted to warn them. He whispered to them to listen.

"There's word at the army camp. Very interesting news," whispered Suboshi.

They questioned him and he obliged. "Word is two royalties have been enrolled into the same academy you're in. This year, so they should be in the same year as you. What do you think?"

Caederye and Caerie glanced at each other. Plont was worried too but he pretended to look interested. Eriol knew whom they were but he wasn't going to tell. It was a secret. Plont asked," How do they know?"

"Some of the guards came over the other day and started telling us about the palace and all," replied Suboshi as he munched on a chip.

"Well, whether they're royalty or not, does it matter? We shouldn't judge them," said Elle.

"Exactly. I suppose it's better that it's a secret. Otherwise they'd never know who their real friends are," added Hariette.

"Besides, what are the chances we'd know any of them?" asked Amiboshi with a laugh.

Exactly. What were the chances? The subject was soon forgotten and they spoke of more jovial things. The puppy started to stir and the cat was stretching its limb. They needed some exercise. The three animals gambolled on the sand, becoming fast friends.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter contains much randomness and the subjects they take are just confusing. Haha, but i needed to write this to clear up some stuff. Comments and reviews please!!! Thank you! Arigatou!**

**Next chapter: MokonaS make an appearance. And the school organizes a Sport's Day sorta thing! Keep reading! Thanks! XD **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! Thanks for coming here to read. Chapter 5 is up! Yaaay! Ahaha, what am I saying here. XD**

**Anyway, more antics from Kuro and Fye here with the appearance of the Mokonas! Read on. They're gonna have some kind of Sports Day! )**

**Tsubameminoru: Hey, i forgot to reply to one of ur Q in the first review...Rie is pronounced as Rii...you get it? Haha, not so good with phonetics. XP **

**And to the anonymous reviewer, thanks for the love! ) I'll keep trying my best! **

**Smiles to all of you! **

**Well, alright, enough from me, on with the story!!! XP **

**Disclaimer: I own none of those fantastic people created by Clamp and Yuu Watase...what I do own is my own group of wacky, grumpy and silly kids. XD**  


* * *

CHAPTER V

It was a cold Monday morning in the month of November. Winter was fast approaching and the students were all lazy in bed. The wake-up gong rang for the second time and with a louder pitch. Ever since the weather had change, most students preferred to stay in bed, warm and comfortable, and where their drowsiness could be cured. The Junior Year I students were the hardest to awaken so the Team Masters and Team Mistresses had each taken a duty to rouse the Junior Year I students. Tasuki and Kurogane had to bang and shake every little asleep rascal in the Boys' Wing while Nuriko and Tomoyo did the Girls' Wing. Fye, on the other hand, was to patrol around the Main Hall area in case anyone escaped back to their rooms.

Tasuki roared a yawn as he knocked on the door of Room 3157. "Wake up!" he said sleepily as he let out another yawn.

Kurogane was on the floor below Tasuki and he was wide-awake with no signs of drowsiness. As usual, he was strict and alert. He banged on a door for a few seconds and waited. When no one answered, he unlocked the door with a key and stormed inside. To his fury, he discovered all four of the bedroom doors closed and there were no noise except for the dreamy snores behind them. He opened the first one quietly but grumpily. Slowly, he walked to the bed. He glared at the sleeping being. Kurogane pulled the blanket off the sleeping body and roared him awake.

Tasuki, just above Kurogane, heard the grumpy man's roar as well and had an almost heart attack. Not that he wasn't used to it already. He knocked lazily on all the doors down the hall and walked back to the one he had started on. He invaded those who did not respond to his wake up call with the same key Kurogane had used to open the poor unfortunate and sleeping souls. The only difference was the orange jewel on it. Kurogane's had a sapphire blue one instead.

These keys were not ordinary. They opened almost every door in the Academy and the owner's room. They were so special that only the Team Masters and Mistresses had the privilege of owning those keys. The other teachers only had keys that could open the doors to their room and to the classroom in which they teach.

Room 2827 were encountering some problems. Most of its students had been awoken by Tasuki. Only one room remains to contain a sleeper. None of the boys dared wake up the boy inside. Caederye was grumpy enough when he was awake much less when he was asleep. Tasuki opened the door to Room 2827 and popped his head in. He yawned again. "What are you all doing, standing around?" he asked irritably. "Go on. Get to the Eating Room!" he ordered.

The group of boys looked at each other. One of them spoke up. "Sir, Caederye hasn't woken up yet. And we don't dare…"

Tasuki heaved a sigh. He knew why most of them, no, all of them had a fear for that particular teenager. He beckoned for them to leave and strode up to Caederye's room. He knocked but there was no answer. He knocked on it harder and a little louder. Still there was no answer. Irritated, Tasuki banged the door open. He gasped. There was nobody there for him to awaken.

Room 1369 was the noisiest room in the Girls' Wing and Nuriko found no need to barge in on the students behind that door. However, as she patrolled that corridor, the noise was getting louder and louder. She unlocked the door with a yawn. "Mo…what's all that noise?" she asked.

The girls stopped their screaming and looked at the Team Mistress. A small, little blue kitten jumped onto Nuriko suddenly with a purr of fear. Nuriko caught it and held it up high while staring at it. The kitten blinked at her. "Meow," it cried.

Suddenly, a brown puppy ran towards the Team Mistress causing her to almost fall. She quickly caught hold of the door with one hand and the other still carrying the little kitten. The puppy sat and looked up at the kitten with playful eyes. Nuriko looked at the kitten again. She was numb with surprise. "Whose does this belong to?" she asked.

Hariette timidly put up her hand. "You?" asked Nuriko surprisingly. "From my team?"

Hariette gave a timid laugh. Nuriko heaved a sigh. "And the dog?" she asked.

Elle raised her hand up a little. Nuriko closed her eyes for a few seconds with the puppy's eyes looking up at her expectantly. "Well? Take him off my feet!" she ordered.

Elle quickly obeyed the order and carried her pet away from the Team Mistress. Nuriko beckoned to Alexis and dropped the kitten in her arms. "Take it to Fye," she said, shaking her head. Kids these days, messing with magic.

"The rest of you, off to the Eating Room. Hurry, hurry!" she said shrilly.

Alexis left before her friends and rushed to find Fye about the blue kitten. "Oh Banana, your owner sure got you a big problem," she said to it. It mewed in return.

That morning, Hariette had been practising for E&C class but somehow she had gotten the spell wrong and thus, her kitten remained a victim after Hariette's many attempts at the spell. Banana was the name Alexis had given to the kitten. It was not the kitten's given name. Alexis and Elle called it with different names, to the annoyance of Hariette. Still, the kitten answered to whatever names it was called. Then, Alexis spotted her Team Master leaping towards Kurogane who was pulling a student by his collars.

" Off you go now! You lazy bum," scolded Kurogane as he pushed the boy forward. The boy muttered a word of thanks and shuffled his feet towards the opposite direction of the Eating Room. Fye caught hold of the boy's sleeve and turned him to the correct direction. The boy waved his thanks and shuffled away.

"I had better keep an eye on that boy. He could be sneaking around at night," said Kurogane as he folded his arms.

"Hyuu…Kuro-wanwan is so caring," said Fye cheekily.

"Stop calling me all those stupid names!" shouted Kurogane.

"Kuro-rin is so serious!" cried a high little voice.

Fye laughed. Kurogane, on the other hand, looked suspicious. Suddenly, a small, white and round creature jumped up and landed on Kurogane's face. It had a red jewel on its forehead and looked rather like a white bun. "Kuro-rin missed Mokona, ya?" it said as it hugged Kurogane's face.

Alexis greeted the two Team Masters and held out the blue kitten. "Fye-san. Nuriko asked me to hand it to you. It's Hariette's. She was practising a spell on her kitten but she got the spell wrong," explained Alexis as she tried not to laugh at Kurogane. Fye was not trying at all as he rolled with laughter at Kurogane.

"White manjuu, get off me! I do not miss you!" hollered Kurogane at the creature called Mokona. He pulled the creature away from his face with all his might.

"Kuro-pon is so shy!" it exclaimed. It jumped off Kurogane's face and bounded away, laughing.

"I'll get you, you white ball!" shouted Kurogane as he chased Mokona.

"Bye bye Fye!" cried the creature as it leapt away from them.

"Stop moving!" ordered Kurogane.

Fye laughed and waved them goodbye. Then, he took the blue kitten from Alexis' hands. He smiled at the pet. "My, Miss Eisenstaedt is very talented, isn't she? Ask her to get it back from me during lunch."

Alexis nodded in reply and headed off to the Eating Room. Fye's voice called out to her. "Oh, and Alexis. Starting this Saturday, there'll be a practice for you and your two friends every week."

Alexis heaved a sigh. She was dreading Christmas this year. Fye had chosen Amiboshi, Elle and her to perform during the yearly Xmas Ball. She was getting nervous and there was no way out of it. She smiled. At least Elle had agreed to help her out.

Hariette plopped herself onto the long bench at her team's table and pulled out her E&C book from her bag onto the table. She flipped to the page she had been reading early that morning. She just couldn't figure out her mistake in that spell. Just then, Plont arrived with full consciousness and no signs of drowsiness. "Good morning," he said.

Hariette was so engrossed in her book that she did not hear the greeting. A senior sitting opposite of her was arguing with a little yellow creature while buttering her toast. She smiled at her teammate. Sakura held out her buttered toast. "Eat. You'll feel terrible later in this weather if you don't," she said as she offered the buttered toast.

"Sakura, how come you don't butter toast for me?" asked the little Keroberos.

Hariette laughed. She took it and thanked her senior and went back to her book. Plont lifted the cover of the book to see what she was reading. "E&C?" he asked. "You having a problem?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get that spell correct. I've been trying all weekend and this morning too."

"Oh, is it that colour spell?"

She nodded her head. "Hey Sakura, can you do that spell?"

Sakura lifted her head from her bowl of cereal. "_Iro de Kawaru_?"

Hariette nodded again. "Hmm…that one. We learnt that too when we were in your year…well, you just need to…hmmm, I was bad with that spell too," said Sakura with a grin.

Hariette stared at her. "O-Kay…thanks."

Sakura smiled. "Why don't you ask Fye-san?"

"I did but he asked me to practise first. Practise a lot first."

Sakura giggled. "Fye is, somehow a bit strange."

They were interrupted by Kurogane's shouting. They turned around to find Team Water's Master chasing a bouncing white ball-like creature. "Come back here with my takoyaki! You white meat bun!" shouted Kurogane after Mokona.

A similar black creature with a blue jewel instead that sat near the Headmistress was bouncing on the table, cheering Mokona on. "Chita! Go White Mokona! Go! Go!" cheered the black Mokona.

Kurogane stopped short near Yuuko-san's side of the table. He turned and prepared to lunge at the black creature. "I'll get you too!"

The black Mokona jumped away. "Chita! Kuro-moo is so energetic to chase two Mokonas!"

The two Mokonas leapt away out of the Eating Room laughing with the Team Master at their tail. The students all laughed at the teacher. "The Headmistress doesn't seem to care about the commotion they make, does she?" asked Hariette.

Sakura took a deep breath from her hysterical laughing. "Well, it's not that she doesn't care. It's just unnecessary for her to stop them. There are certain things that are unnecessary for her to prevent," explained the green-eyed girl.

Yuuko-san sat at the front table in the middle seat, eating and listening to the chatters in the Eating Room. On her right was Watanuki, scooping his porridge grumpily. At the end of her table was Kurogane sitting with the White Mokona and the Black one as well. Kurogane had just returned a few minutes ago, clutching the two Mokonas. Next to Kurogane was Fye D. Flowright as always. She smiled. It was interesting to watch Mokona and the mage team up against Kurogane. The three of them get along very well. She looked outside a nearby window. It was truly getting chillier. It was no surprise since it was the end of Vonbrm already. Still, this year is colder than before. She had devised a plan last night. She took a sip from her cup of coffee and stood up from her chair. She cleared her throat but no one was paying attention. The Headmistress was not one to scream and shout so she tapped the person's shoulder sitting on her left.

Tasuki felt the tap and looked up to find the Headmistress smiling expectantly. He grunted. "You never call me unless you want something done," he complained.

Then, " OY! YOU PUNKS! LISTEN UP!" he ordered.

Nuriko, sitting next to him, pulled his ear with one hand and said," Is that how you talk to the students?"

Instantly, every head turned towards the Teachers' Table. Their Headmistress smiled. "Considering the weather's been so bitter this year, I know it is hard for you to be up and about. Therefore, I've decided to raise the stakes this year and bring forth the Inter-team Duel Competition."

She waited for her words to sink in. The murmurs started to arise again. Duel? With weapons? Wasn't that dangerous? The thoughts of safety were on the majority of the students' thoughts. The teachers however looked surprised at the Headmistress' sudden decision. She was known to make her own decisions without consulting others but she could have at least informed them first. "I trust your PE teacher has been teaching you a lot," she continued as she looked at Kurogane.

The man stared at her with much annoyance. "Hyuu…Kuro-pon is this week's star!" said Fye happily.

Kurogane glared at him. "You're in it as well."

Fye smiled wistfully. That was true. PE lessons were divided among certain teachers such as Kuro-tan, Fye and Tasuki. PE was actually a class where the students were taught the ways to duel, the ways to deal with a weapon. Overall, however, Kuro-rin was in charge of that class.

"The duel will be held this Friday at nine sharp in the morning. Classes will be cancelled. The location will be at the Arena," announced Yuuko with a mysterious smile.

"Each win will award your team ten points. The winning team…will obviously be the winners. The points each team accumulates during the competition will also be added into your total team points," explained the Headmistress as she twirled a strand of her long black hair,

It was going to be a fun week. She wondered what that charming young man would do.

It was announced to the students that the two periods before lunch everyday had been cancelled to accommodate duel practices for all five teams. Therefore, when it was time, they were shooed to the Arena with each team going to different corners. "Kuro-roo! Good luck!" cried Fye from a corner of the Arena with the White Mokona in his arms.

Kurogane stiffened in anger at the nickname. His team was just at the opposite corner. He shouted to the mage," Stop calling me with animal names! I have a name!"

Fye smiled mischievously. "Okay. Sorry, Big Puppy!"

Kurogane folded his arms with satisfaction. "That's bette-"

He stopped when he realized what the mage had called him. He turned around and chased Fye. Fye quickly ran away with the cheering White Mokona still in his arms. Suddenly, Fye spun around and threw his white ball friend directly at Kurogane's face and continued his run, laughing. Kurogane unstuck the Mokona and chased on. Nearby, Tomoyo, who had the middle of the Arena for her team laughed at the two "friends". She had heard from Fye that during a journey of theirs to another world, Fye had registered them at the City Hall and not knowing the writing system there, he drew pictures for their aliases.

In the middle of the Arena where Team Ice was having their practice, stood Caerie with her short hair braided and Eriol, his hair as messy as ever. "Those three must be great friends," giggled Caerie.

"Why do you say so?" asked Eriol, laughing as well.

"They get along so well that they don't hold back some words."

Eriol laughed. "Does that mean your brother and I will be best friends one day?" he asked.

The sixteen-year-old girl stopped laughing. "Maybe."

Their conversation ended when Tomoyo instructed them to do warm ups.

The Inter-Team Duel Competition wasn't all just about fighting with weapons or by kicking and punching. It had many categories such as a duel in Archery or Sword-Combat. A magic duel was also one of the many categories. The Archery Competition was a competition where its participants shoot at a target and not at each other, so it was a safer duel compared with the others.

Each student was required to participate in the Sword-Combat and another category. The Team Master or Team Mistress of each team will choose the second category for each student. Therefore, the first day was always important as the students would try out every category and the Team Master or Team Mistress would place them into the category that they would succeed in the best.

After one period of practising and warming up, it was time for them to try out the second category lists. Each team took turns at different corners where the category placements had been arranged. Nuriko led her team to the west corner where the archery range had been set. There, Yukito from Fye's Team stood next to the range, ready to help out. By then, the weather's temperature had surprisingly increased. The students started removing their scarves and jackets with their eyes half blinded by the sunlight's rays.

Watanuki and Yuuko stood at the side of the range, observing as Yukito took his position and demonstrated the shooting. Watanuki had things on his mind and he had never been afraid to tell them to the Headmistress, be it offensive or not. He breathed in and said," Yuuko-san, is it all right if we have the competition now, so soon? What with the Xmas Ball coming."

Yukito's arrow hit a bull's eye and received loud applauses. He bowed and stepped away, smiling encouragingly. Yuuko-san smiled, not answering him as she watched the first line of students from Nuriko's team took their bows and arrows and took position. Some of them struggled with the equipment as they tried to place the arrow and some pulled the strings of the bow so hard that the arrow escaped, hitting their neighbours. Nuriko shook her head as Yukito helped the troubled ones. At Nuriko's whistle, they fired the arrows at the targets that stood ten feet away. Some flew backwards while some overshot the target a thousand miles away. There was one that even flew up instead of forward and a few others that shot to the floor. The girl who was standing near the Headmistress and Watanuki somehow shot the arrow towards them. Yuuko and Watanuki's quick impulse pulled them away from the offending arrow.

The Team Earth girl bowed continuously in apologies towards the two superiors. Yuuko waved her away to continue with the second category placement. Finally, she answered," Well, I doubt there'll be much time after the holidays."

Watanuki gave her a puzzled but annoyed look. Her answer was not reassuring, but of course, the witch always had her way. "Don't worry so much, Watanuki-kun. I'm sure you can manage it very well," assured the Headmistress with an expectant smile as another arrow flew past their heads.

A boy from the middle of the line cowered in embarrassment before running to retrieve his arrow. Nuriko put her hands at her hips and yelled at them to be careful.

Hariette and Plont were the third batch to try out the archery range and they stood almost at the end of the line. Having watched the two arrows from the previous two groups almost killing her Headmistress and the Assistant, Hariette did not want to be the one from her group to repeat that accident. Hariette was no good with archery, even during PE lessons; she had never even managed to master placing the arrow between the strings of the bow. Plont, on the other hand, looked extremely confident, thought Hariette as she glanced at him standing next to her, already the bow and arrow in place and taking aim. Yukito went to her and helped her with the arrow while teaching her how. Nuriko blew her green whistle once more and arrows shot into the air again. There were less direction errors of the arrows but sure enough as expected, one arrow strived to endanger the Headmistress' life yet again.

Plont's arrow hit a bull's eye perfectly while Hariette's darted a few feet away from her. Hariette swiped her blond locks off her forehead in relief. Sure she did not even hit the target but she was glad it was not worse. Plont grinned at her. She laughed, "You're good."

He shrugged. "I had training."

Her expression turned puzzled. "Training?"

He froze and managed a small smile. "I meant practice. The word "training" seems to add a more serious touch to my interest, that's all."

She giggled. "I see."

He breathed out with relief. How could he have let _that_ slipped?

At the sound of the gong, they were dismissed for lunch. The weather had turned surprisingly hot and it was a relief to get out of the hot sun. Students whispered about the mysterious weather change. It was strange enough when the chilly winds blew through Aien early of Vonbrm since winter only came at the earliest, mid Vonbrm.

Their Headmistress was standing near the audience seats with Watanuki by her side holding up and umbrella for her. The two little girls were as usual, teasing Watanuki who as usual, looked annoyed. The students who passed them heard him complaining about having to hold an umbrella even with the overtop roof above their heads. They also heard the Headmistress explaining to him about skin cancer whatever that was. Truly, the Headmistress still surprise them to no end with all the weird things she speaks about.

Yuuko paid little attention to the whispering students. She was gazing into the blue sky with the white cotton candy clouds and the blazing orange sun plastered on it. That morning, it was dark and the clouds had all stuck to one another making it difficult to even see a trace of the sky. How the weather had changed, thought Yuuko. Next to her, Watanuki continued his list of complaints with no realization that she was not listening though she heard his voice going on and on. She stared at the cottony clouds for a long time before Watanuki shouted into her ear. "All the students have gone in. Let's go before we become burnt, roasted ducks."

The five Team Masters and Team Mistresses gathered by her side, following her gaze to the sky. "Watanuki-kun, go to the Eating Room with Maru and Moro. We have an urge to become burnt, roasted ducks," said Yuuko with a smile.

Watanuki rolled his eyes ignorantly and took the two little girls' hands. "Burnt roasted ducks! Well, go ahead! Be burnt but then who has to do all her work and attend to her like a slave? Me, that's who! Otherwise I wouldn't care!" complained Watanuki as he led the girls away with them cheering on about ducks to him.

"The weather's gone cuckoo I tell you," said Tasuki as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

"You should be alright with hot since you have a fire fan," teased Nuriko.

"Just because I can make the fan spout out fire doesn't mean I can stand heat and melt snow!" argued Tasuki.

"Someone's doing this," said Kurogane with suspicion.

"Of course it's not!" said Tasuki, taking out a small knife from his pocket. He had worn a long sleeve shirt that morning when it was cold but now it was just unbearable to continue wearing it in the heat.

He bit the upper length of his sleeve and held out the knife to Nuriko. "Can't you help me?" he asked impatiently.

Nuriko shook her head. "You're going to spoil a good shirt," she said as she took the knife from his hand and started slicing the cloth slowly.

"Never liked this shirt anyway," said Tasuki as he held out the other sleeve after Nuriko finished slicing the first.

Nuriko sliced away the second sleeve and placed them together on the floor. She stood up and gripped the knife tightly. Tasuki was straightening a crease on his shirt and glad with the absence of the long and starchy sleeves. He turned around still examining the crease and said, "Thanks Nuriko!"

"Your welcome," said Nuriko through her gritted teeth as she approached him menacingly.

Fye who was standing next to Tasuki saw her with the knife and tapped at Tasuki's shoulder. "Where did you get this lovely shirt?" he asked with a grin.

"_I_ gave him that shirt for Christmas," snarled Nuriko as she held up the knife higher.

Tasuki gave a yelp of surprise when he looked up and ran as fast as he could. "What's your problem now?" he shouted at her.

"You said you loved that shirt and then now you asked me to cut off its sleeves?" she screamed back in fury.

"Well, it looks better now."

"What did you say? Stop running away and face me like a man!"

"I'll burn you if you don't stop chasing me!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Nuriko! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" cried Tasuki.

The two friends continued their squabble, running round the Arena while the Headmistress and their colleagues looked on at their running figures. Fye then turned his attention back at his superior. "You know the cause of it?" he asked.

Yuuko coughed a small laugh. "About their disagreement?" she asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "The weather; all the strange things that's been happening in Aien recently."

Yuuko looked to the sky, stalling for time as she considered whether to explain everything to them or not. Fye looked away and said," This is the work of magic, you know it."

Yuuko smiled. "The time will come for you to understand. I do not know it fully myself."

"All I can say is that this term will be a shorter one," she continued.

Hariette stifled a yawn as she marched next to Elle to the Eating Room. A boy from Elle's team was walking next to her as well. He had been trying to make her laugh by telling jokes and making weird faces. He had told her another joke and was looking at her expectantly to laugh. Elle noticed and asked with the slightest surprise," Oh, was I suppose to laugh?"

The boy sighed. "Elle, you don't get the meaning of jokes, do you?"

Elle looked at him kindly. "No, I just don't get the meaning of _your_ jokes."

Hariette giggled at her comment and gave another yawn. The boy laughed too and added his comment. "You're cruel."

Elle lifted an eyebrow. "Am I?"

They reached the Eating Room, greeted by the smell of the delicious food. The boy left and the two friends hurried to a round table near the window. Hariette tucked her scarf into her bag. Elle smoothed her hair and bunched them together so she could tie them. Hariette thought for a while before taking out a small wooden box. It was made from the bark of an oak tree a hundred years ago. It had been in her family for a long time, passed down from generation to generation. A large sun was carved on the front with ancient characters surrounding it as the border. On the back of it was a message; a message carved in ancient characters as well. Hariette did not know the meaning of the characters but she had been told that it carried a very important meaning. Her fingers felt the carvings, calling for it to give her the strength and power. She lifted the cover and there, in the box, was a deck of cards. It looked old and most of it was burnt at the edges. She smiled, feeling a surge of warmth running from her fingertips. Just then Caederye and his sister, and Plont sat themselves at the table, removing the extra clothing, except for Caederye who had not even bothered bundling himself up that morning. He took out his Ancient Language dictionary and flipped to the page he had folded. Hariette bit part of her lip, considering.

She got up, took the wooden box containing the cards and went to sit next to Caederye who shifted away when he saw her approaching the seat near him. Hariette turned over the box on her palm and started shuffling the cards. "Caederye?" she said, still shuffling the cards.

He nodded lazily with his eyes still on the book. "Can you help me out with my Divination practice?" she asked.

Caederye turned the page of his book. "I don't take Divination," he answered sombrely.

"That's okay. You don't have to teach me. Just let me read your fortune with my cards? I need to practise it."

Caederye just nodded with a frown and said," Do as you like."

Hariette grinned. She glanced around her table. Her other three friends at the table were discussing about the competition, none of whom paid any attention to them both. She breathed in and laid the cards on the table between Caederye and her. Caederye was not paying attention but it didn't matter to her. "Place them back together as a deck again and put it on my palm, "instructed Hariette, holding out her hand.

The black-haired teen flickered his green eyes to the table for a second, swept the cards together with one hand and handed the messy pile of cards back to her. She took it, rolling her eyes and neatened the deck. "Take five cards without looking at them," she directed as she held them out like a fan.

He turned over a page in his dictionary, still reading and felt for a card in front of his book. He pulled it and laid the card face down on the table. He did the same for the other four cards. Hariette looked at him with unblinking eyes, staring with a mysterious smile. "Good," she said.

She let her blue sapphire eyes blink and wander to the five cards that were arranged in a line. She sighed long and took a deep breath as she held the first card on her left. "This card will show the inner you versus the exterior you," she said as she flipped the card.

It showed a white dove carrying a branch of leaves in its beak at the upper part of the card and a black brick wall with black skies overhead accompanied by lightning at the bottom part. Hariette giggled. Caerie and the others had turned their attention towards them and were laughing with her too. The card's message was crystal clear. Caederye put down the dictionary, wondering about their sudden outburst of giggles. He stared at the card. He got the meaning too but just grunted. "Well, it means that you are actually very gentle at heart and cares a lot about others even though on the outside, you are often mistaken as a person with a temper, impatience and unfriendliness," explained Hariette.

Caederye's reply was," I do have a temper. I am impatient. And I _am_ unfriendly."

"Of course," answered Hariette with a patient smile.

She turned over the second card. "This will show you your Guardian Star, the one destined to protect you."

It was an illustration of a white robed angel dancing with the stars in the dark blue canvas sky. The angel's wings were white and yet somehow, they shone in gold. "Your Guardian is one that possesses the blessings of the stars," stammered Hariette, her eyes were full of disbelief and fear.

That card existed with two other cards. One, whose jurisdiction was the Sun and the other, the Moon. But never, had anyone drew out this card or the other two for that matter. It was impossible. The second cards that the others drew were always the more common ones. They had always only determined the gender of their Guardian or the distance between them. She felt fear because it meant that her task would not be easy. It would not, thought Hariette. Caederye stared at her, not knowing the significance of the card she had just read.

Even so, she was getting more amused with each card she flipped. Besides, the fourth and the last card were the ones she anticipated most.

"This shows your past," said Hariette.

The third card showed a graveyard with a figure dressed in black, supposedly weeping in front of the graves. "You had a terrible childhood, losing your loved ones," Hariette's voice grew soft with sympathy. She peeked at Caederye timidly.

"And your present," she murmured excitedly as she flipped the fourth card, holding her breath.

The others who were watching them gave a horrified gasp. Caederye glanced over his book and his eyes went wide with surprise for a few seconds before peering at Hariette's face. Were his eyes deceiving him or was the girl before him smiling with an air of triumphant? He quickly withdrew his eyes to face the jumble of words that seemed a blur to him at that moment. Hariette cleared her throat and Caederye noticed her smile wiped away. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Your present shows that death will be in your pathway," she whispered.

"And this will be your future," she continued softly.

Caerie breathed a sigh of relief at the card. It showed a palace shining in gold with the sun lighting the building with its yellow rays. Hariette was puzzled. Was she doing it all wrong? How could one card show death and another show life? "Well, nothing to worry about then. It seems that you will be living in eternal glory and power in your future," she said with an effort to sound cheery in her voice. Caederye did not reply though inside, he was convinced the girl's reading was already wrong from the start, after seeing the card that supposedly showed his future.

The blue-eyed girl shuffled all the cards again and held them out in a fan shape once more, the illustrations facing her. "Pick a card and don't look at it," she ordered. This one would not be wrong, at least.

He idly pulled one out and slapped it on the wooden table. "This means that your last card here will warn you of the identity of your destroyer," she whispered again.

She held her breath as her fingers pressed on the last card before turning it over. Her eyes widened at the sight of the card. Amusement, bewilderedness and ease flooded her mind. Her body was rigid. There, on the table, was the same card she had flipped earlier. It was the second card. The one who would bring death to Caederye was the same one who would guard and protect him. It was the card with the Guardian of the Stars.

No, it cannot be, thought Hariette. But, she had never failed in producing an accurate reading. They were always truer than true. Should she warn him though? Her sapphire eyes flickered to the young adult. He was not paying attention.

Caederye could not be bothered with the card that was to "warn" him considering how assured he was that the readings must be wrong. The last card proved his theory even more.

Caerie and the others were not keen followers of card reading and they were confused with how Caederye's reading had turned out. Caerie, being the gentler one, laid a comforting hand on Hariette's shoulder. "It's okay. Maybe you weren't concentrating enough with all the noise around you," consoled Caerie.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Hariette with a forced smile.

"Thanks, Caederye,"said Hariette again before returning to her seat next to Elle.

Caederye stared at her venomously in reply. The tall girl did not notice and was looking at her cards again. She was lost in her thoughts. Was there someone else?

Then, she had a thought. She ran out with the cards and hid in a small corner near the hall. Quickly, she gathered the cards with the Alphabets. They were rarely used and were hardly drawn during the tarot readings. However, they were great sources for names.

She closed her eyes, cards cupped in her both her hands and praying. "O Cards of the Sun, grant me your Sight, I ask of you. Reveal to me the Adversary of the one whose Destiny you have just foretold," whispered Hariette, her eyes clinched shut in concentration.

She opened her blue eyes and slowly a faint orange light surrounded the cards. A card floated into the air and laid itself faced down onto the cold stone floor. Another and another followed suit, until six cards were lined up horizontally. The light slowly faded into the air. The fifteen-year-old blond breathed heavily. It was not her name. Her hand trembled as it reached out to the first Letter. Slowly, she turned over each card. Fear rose in her as each card was revealed.

"No," she gasped.

For there it was each letter in one card. It was spelt "ALEXIS".

* * *

** A/N: Heys! Thanks for reading this far! So, so, i do hope you'll review please. They'll be greatly loved and appreciated. ) Advance thanks! Have a nice day and God Bless!**


End file.
